Pierwszy raz dla wszystkiego
by Aquma
Summary: Osadzona w 2032 roku historia o trudnej przyszłości, jeszcze trudniejszych uczuciach i wyborach które wpływają na jedno i drugie, z Johnem Connorem i Cameron na pierwszym planie. Zawiera także elementy, komedii, dramatu a nawet pewną zagadkę kryminalną :P
1. Rozdział 1

Przedsłowie:

_Wszystkie prawa do postaci i świata, należą - oczywiście - do ich właścicieli. Ja tylko trochę się nimi bawię. _

_Sama historyjka i pozostałe postacie należą do mnie, rodziły się bowiem w bólach właśnie w mojej głowie.  
_

_Pisząc ten fic próbowałem odpowiedzieć na pytanie, padające w jednej scenie serialu z ust Jesse. No, w zasadzie to niezupełnie pytanie, ale mniejsza o to. Myślę że sami domyślicie się o czym mówię, nie będę więc psuł przyjemności (miejmy nadzieję...) z czytania spoilerami. Ten rozdział to w założeniu taka trochę rozgrzewka, przygotowanie gruntu i rozpoczęcie przewodniego wątku całego opowiadania. Jeśli zdołam zaciekawić, dajcie mi trochę więcej czasu na rozwinięcie skrzydeł a postaram się nie zawieść nadziei ;)_

_Jakiekolwiek komentarze i recenzje są bardzo miło widziane, nie zależnie od tego czy będą pozytywne, czy negatywne. Dla mnie to zabawa i sposób na pracę nad umiejętnościami, wszystko co pozwoli mi określić z jakim odbiorem się spotykam jest dla mnie bardzo cenne._

_Aquma, 22.05.2010_

* * *

*** Rozdział I ***

Siedzący za biurkiem mężczyzna przesunął dłonią po twarzy i przeczesał palcami włosy. Była ledwo 10 wieczorem a on już nie miał do tego siły. Walającym się wszędzie raportom i petycjom nie było końca, zdawało mu się wręcz że jakimś nadnaturalnym sposobem każdy który przeczytał otwierał drogę dla dwóch kolejnych o których nie miał pojęcia. Spojrzenie jego twardych, zielonych oczu omiotło stos papierkowej roboty który zdążył zgromadzić się w jego gabinecie w ciągu zaledwie jednego tygodnia i z irytacją pokręcił głową. Rzuciwszy na stół czytany właśnie raport o brakach w uzbrojeniu w obozie Greenway, oparł się wygodnie, rozsiadając w solidnym skórzanym fotelu i zamknął oczy, wsłuchując się w dobiegające z pokoju obok dźwięki i próbując zrelaksować się nieco przy krystalicznie czystych, smutnych nutach 20 Nocturny Chopina.

W głębi siebie wiedział że jego zmęczenie i brak koncentracji ma dziś zupełnie inny powód niż biurko zakopane w raportach z nieustającego frontu, wiedział nawet że w gruncie rzeczy nie było ich wcale tak dużo – ostatecznie dostawał raporty tylko od dowódców placówek, pozostawiając całą resztę swoim podkomendnym, którzy z kolei przyjmowali z reguły od swoich podwładnych raporty ustne. Pomagało to uniknąć problemów z powodu braków w wykształceniu oficerów polowych, którzy często wiedzieli więcej o obsłudze broni niż o alfabecie. Zresztą, papier też nie był nieskończony._ Nic nie było nieskończone w tym zasranym świecie i nic nie było łatwo dostępne, o wszystko trzeba było walczyć, dla wszystkiego ryzykować życiem, _pomyślał gorzko. Dziś jednak nawet ten fakt, na co dzień bezustannie zatruwający mu życie, nie był główną przyczyną jego stresu. Dziś zmęczenie miało znacznie bardziej osobisty powód.

_Cholerny 17 marca_, przemknęło mu przez myśl i westchnął ciężko.

Kiedy otwarł ponownie oczy, jego spojrzenie nie skierowało się już jednak na biurko, zamiast tego wędrując przez otwarte na oścież drzwi do pokoju obok – jego własnej sypialni. Wiedział przecież że pozostały otwarte specjalnie dla niego. Pamiętała że lubi patrzeć. Pamiętała o wszystkim.

Jego oczom ukazała się scena niczym z zupełnie innego świata. Nie pasowała w żaden sposób do starego, poobijanego biurka i wytartego dywanu, do siedzącego za nim mężczyzny o pooranym bliznami torsie i zmęczonym spojrzeniu, który czuł się czasem przynajmniej tak stary jak tenże niemal 160-letni mebel, mimo tego że nie miał jeszcze nawet ćwierci z tego.

Za drzwiami, w spokojnym rytmie muzyki tańczyła dziewczyna. Zawiązana pod piersiami koszula - _moja koszula,_ zauważył z roztargnieniem - i ciasne, opinające uda spodnie podkreślały jedynie jej figurę, pozwalając równocześnie wyobraźni działać swoje cuda. Długie, kasztanowe włosy były spięte, parę kosmyków jednak uwolniło się, spadając swobodnie na jej twarz. Wielkie, umieszczone w niepospolitej twarzy kasztanowe oczy były lekko przymrużone, jakby dając wyraz skupieniu, co z jakiegoś powodu wydało się mężczyźnie zabawne. Idealne, wymierzone ruchy prowadziły ją sennie przez kolejne fragmenty baletu i wiedział że nie popełni najmniejszego błędu aż do samego końca, gdy jej pozornie delikatne ciało złoży się niczym zamykający się kwiat na środku pokoju. Popełnianie błędów nie leżało w jej naturze. Widział tę scenę już tyle razy że mógłby przywołać każdy jej fragment z wyobraźni i wiedział że o ile los mu pozwoli, zobaczy jeszcze wiele razy więcej, nigdy nie mając dość. Za każdym razem było tak samo. Za każdym razem muzyka uspokajała go a widok koił rany i wyganiał wieczne zmęczenie z oczu które wbrew jego woli zaczynały wilgotnieć.

Widział w swoim życiu tyleż rzeczy strasznych co wzruszających. Widział matki tulące do piersi swe martwe pociechy i żołnierzy podrywających się do boju z jego imieniem na ustach, widział kobiety, głaszczące we łzach poległych mężczyzn i kochanków padających sobie w objęcia, gdy wracali z randki z pewną śmiercią. Widział też martwe wewnątrz dzieci, patrzące przed siebie pustym, bezdusznym wzrokiem, jeden z wielu widoków które prześladowały go w koszmarach co noc. Widział więcej niż by chciał i nie zostało mu wiele łez, z jakiegoś jednak powodu jej taniec wciąż doprowadzał go do ich granicy. Za każdym razem gdy tańczyła, z trudem panował nad sobą.

_ Tak niewiele tego zostało w tym popieprzonym świecie._, pomyślał ze zmęczeniem.

Serce mężczyzny płakało, dziewczyna zaś tańczyła dalej, płynąc na dźwiękach Chopina niczym łabędź. Zdawała się być całkowicie pochłonięta muzyką i rytmem, jej ciało niczym jeden więcej instrument oddający hołd wielkiemu kompozytorowi.

Wcielenie piękna.

Wcielenie gracji.

Wcielenie paradoksu.

Nagle zauważywszy chyba jego poruszenie, zatrzymała się, z jedną nogą wciąż uniesioną w powietrzu. Jej głowa przechyliła się lekko na bok, a oczy wbiły się w niego, wchłaniając błyskawicznie każdy detal.

"John? Wszystko w porządku?" ,spytała cicho, pozwalając muzyce odpłynąć przed siebie.

"T...tak", odparł po pewnej chwili, pokonując opór zachrypniętego głosu, "Tak, w porządku. Przepraszam że wybiłem cię z rytmu."

Kąciki jej ust uniosły się delikatnie, tak delikatnie że nikt poza nim pewnie nie byłby w stanie tego odnotować. "Nic nie szkodzi", szepnęła, a wraz z tymi słowy jej sylwetka wystrzeliła błyskawicznie naprzód. Przez chwilę ciało układało się w kolejne baletowe formy, w kilka sekund pokonując znacznie szybciej przewagę którą przez te parę chwil zyskała nad nią muzyka. Później jednak, dogoniwszy ją, zwolniła znowu, z lekkim, prawie niewidocznym uśmiechem wciąż na ustach wpadając w melodię niczym w ulubioną suknię.

_Jak przewijanie filmu_, przeszło mu przez myśl, na głos zaś zapytał "Nie mogłaś po prostu zacząć od tego momentu...?"

"Mogłam.", odparła nie przerywając, "ale wtedy taniec nie byłby kompletny." Jej ciało zawirowało w pełnym gracji ruchu po raz ostatni po czym powolnym, leniwym ruchem opadła na dywan, zaraz przy jego łóżku. "Powinien być kompletny.", dodała, "Taniec to ukryty język duszy."

_Tak., _mężczyzna uśmiechnął się w duchu, _myślę że jest w tym więcej prawdy niż sama podejrzewasz_. Czasem naprawdę szokowało go, że tylko on dostrzegał w niej to, co tak wyraźnie tam tkwiło. _Być może dlatego że tylko ja szukam._, przemknęło przez jego głowę. Przez chwilę patrzył w zamyśleniu jak podnosi się z ziemi, po czym bez śladu zmęczenia – _oczywiście_ - rusza w jego stronę, uwalniając powoli włosy. Zbliżywszy się stanęła przy fotelu i zajrzała mu przez ramię.

"Greenway.", skomentowała beznamiętnie patrząc na rzuconą na sam wierzch kartkę papieru., "Po raz drugi wciągu 83 dni i 13 godzin proszą cię o broń."

"Mają ciężkie parę miesięcy" , odparł bębniąc palcami po oparciu fotela.

"Raczej luźne spusty."

Westchnął.

"Stracili znaczną część uzbrojenia sześć miesięcy temu, w ataku na fabrykę, pamiętasz?", przypomniał zmęczonym tonem, "Na mój rozkaz. To moja odpowiedzialność by teraz zapewnić im to czego będą potrzebowa... aaaaa ... ć ...", końcówkę zdania uciął mu nagły dotyk jej dłoni na karku. _Eh Johny... Prawie ćwierć wieku znajomości a ty wciąż podskakujesz przy niej jak nastoletni gnojek. Śmiechu warte._

"Jesteś zmęczony, John.", stwierdził rzeczowo obiekt jego przemyśleń, wprawiając dłonie w delikatny, cyrkulacyjny ruch masując mięśnie jego karku. "I głodny.", dodała marszcząc brwi. "Nie powinieneś tyle pracować."

"To nie to.", odparł po prostu poddając się jej zręcznym dłoniom, "Nie dziś."

Niezręczna cisza wypełniła na chwilę pomieszczenie. Mężczyzna nie miał chyba szczególnej ochoty poruszać tematu który był dziś tyleż naturalny, co nieunikniony. W natłoku pracy udało mu się uniknąć tego prawie przez cały dzień, John jednak wiedział że wieczór musiał przynieść go na swoim wietrze. Było tak co rok, od sześciu lat.

"To już jutro.", zaczęła w końcu.

"Tak."

Aksamitna cisza znowu wypełniła pokój, tym razem na dłużej.

"Przykro mi, John.", rozległ się w końcu delikatny głos.

"To nie twoja wina."

"Moja. Gdybym była szybsza. Gdybym zdążyła znaleźć się na trajektorii..."

"Nie, do cholery!", warknął, przerywając jej, trochę chyba ostrzej niż zamierzał, "Ile razy mamy powtarzać tę rozmowę? Nie mogłaś nic zrobić! Nic! Tak już jest. To jest wojna... ona to wiedziała. Sama mnie tego nauczyła. Sama nauczyła mnie... że na wojnie umierają ludzie.

Ostatnie słowa sprawiły że zwiesił bezradnie głowę. _Szczególnie wokół mnie._

"Nawet gdybyś zdążyła...", dodał po chwili ciszej, "Nawet gdybyś zdążyła, ta przeklęta data i tak oznaczałaby dla mnie to samo. Jedyna zmiana to imię na nagrobku."

Nie powiedział nic więcej, pozwalając kolejnej chwili ciszy mocniej zaakcentować ostatnie słowa. Na pozór nie było żadnej reakcji, z jej ust nie padły żadne słowa. Poczuł jednak, jak po tym zdaniu delikatne palce masujące jego kark zatrzymały się. To była jedynie chwila, najwyżej parę sekund zanim znowu podjęła relaksujące ruchy. Ale jednak była.

Trwali tak przez jakiś czas, tym razem żadne nie czując już potrzeby odzywania się. Dłonie dziewczyny pracowały sprawnie, kawałek po kawałku wysączając zmęczenie z jego ciała, zastępując je w zamian sennym spokojem.

Kiedy już miał pozwolić sobie odpłynąć w ten spokój, odpocząć w końcu po długim i jakże ciężkim – _jakże cholernie ciężkim_ – dniu, nagle rozległ się głuchy, elektroniczny trzask i stacja interkomu na ścianie gabinetu odezwała się niepewnym, jakby przestraszonym głosem Larsona, jednego z jego poruczników.

_"Generale?Mamy... mamy problem. Chyba powinien pan to zobaczyć."_

Otworzył powoli oczy, wzdychając i widząc dosłownie parę centymetrów nad sobą nieprzeniknione kasztanowe studnie oczu swojej towarzyszki. Odkaszlnął. _Ile razy mówiłem jej żeby tego nie robiła..._

Był zmęczony, miał zły dzień i kompletnie nie miał ochoty nigdzie iść, ale wiedział że jego porucznik nie zawracałby mu głowy tak późno bez naprawdę dobrego powodu. Nikt tego nie robił. Czasem nawet za tym tęsknił.

"Za chwilę będę, Larson.", rzucił w końcu, mając nadzieję że zmieścił się jeszcze w 10 sekundowym automatycznym trybie odpowiedzi, po czym już tylko do stojącej nad nim dziewczyny dodał ze smutnym uśmiechem: "Zapowiada się chyba długa noc".

"Nie, John. Noce o tej porze roku są relatywnie krótkie.", odrzekła konkretnie.

_Typowe._

"Miałem na myśli to, że chyba się dziś nie wyśpię.", wytłumaczył cierpliwie.

"Oh.", przekrzywiła zabawnie głowę unosząc znowu delikatnie kąciki ust, "Dziękuję za wyjaśnienie.", i kiedy już miał się uśmiechnąć dodała jeszcze: "Potrzebujesz przynajmniej sześć godzin snu dla zachowania wystarczającej sprawności organizmu."

Wstając, przewrócił oczami. _Tak, mamo._, po czym skrzywił się, przeklinając za nieuważne grzebanie w ranach.

_Przeklęty 17 marca..._

A kiedy wyszli na zewnątrz, starannie zamykając za sobą drzwi, ostatnią myślą jaka mu towarzyszyła było czy to, co zobaczył w jej oczach gdy interkom sprowadził go z powrotem na ziemię, to naprawdę była troska.

_ Eh, Johny, Johny._

_

* * *

_

Szeregowy Liam Craig był tu nowy, przyjechał z transportem żołnierzy ledwo dwa dni temu. Właśnie dlatego Baza Carey, osadzona w starej kopalni soli jedna z największych placówek ruchu oporu w Kansas była dla niego wciąż jedna wielką – _i cholernie straszną_ - zagadką. Kumple z nowego oddziału próbowali go pocieszać, zapewniali że z kopalni jest teraz wiele wyjść, mniej i bardziej ukrytych a cała konstrukcja jest na tyle solidna że żadna forma zewnętrznego ataku nie stanowi dla nich zagrożenia i na tyle ufortyfikowana że zdobycie jej szturmem nie będzie łatwe, mimo to jednak, Liam miał wątpliwości.

Było coś głęboko niepokojącego w mieszkaniu pod tysiącami ton skał. Nie chodziło nawet o brak słońca i mieszkanie pod ziemią. Nie, Craig spędził pod ziemią większość swojego życia, jak zresztą prawie każdy kogo znał. Dopiero dotarłszy do Carey, żartobliwie nazywanej przez mieszkańców "Podgórą" zrozumiał jednak że _ilość_ tej ziemi może stanowić całą różnicę świata.

Dlatego też można śmiało założyć że sama baza stanowiła solidną połowę przyczyn, dla których teraz niespokojnie dreptał w miejscu, nie mając zielonego pojęcia co ze sobą zrobić. Drugą połową było to, że miał _pecha_.

Bo jak inaczej nazwać fakt że już na drugi dzień po przybyciu tutaj zdarza mu się coś _takiego_?

"Uspokój się Craig", rzucił stojący obok porucznik Larson, "Generał zaraz tu będzie."

"Uh-uh.", mruknął szeregowy przeczesując niespokojnie grzywkę blond włosów i starając się skierować swoje spojrzenie wszędzie tylko nie na maszt oświetleniowy na którym wisiało to, co uznał już za fizyczną manifestację swojego zasranego pecha. Udawało mu się całkiem nieźle, dlatego też bez problemów zauważył że zjawisko zaczęło powoli przyciągać gapiów. Tu i tam, ludzie szeptali pokazując sobie maszt, grupka stojących pod ścianą czterech żołnierzy zaczęła smiać się, po tym jak jeden z nich pokazał palcem znalezisko i obdarzył kolegów jakimś komentarzem.

Liamowi nie było do śmiechu. To był zły dzień, _cholernie_ zły dzień. I właśnie kiedy zaczął dostrzegać jedyną pozytywną stronę – fakt że było dość mało prawdopodobne by przez ostatnie półtorej godziny tej doby mogło zdarzyć się jeszcze coś wiele gorszego, rzeczywistość po raz kolejny kopnęła go w dupę.

Zamrugał parę razy. Tracił zmysły.

Samym środkiem wielkiej kopalnianej jaskini maszerowała, nonszalancko niosąc na jednym ramieniu ciężki plasmowy karabin szturmowy, nastolatka. Nie była to w dodatku pierwsza lepsza nastolatka, a nastolatka bardzo zgrabna i zdecydowanie apetyczna. Wachlarz kasztanowych włosów powiewał za nią z każdym ruchem odzianych w _bardzo_ ciasne krótkie spodnie bioder, a zawiązana zaraz pod biustem nieco zbyt duża koszula pokazywała całkiem sporo, całkiem ciekawych rzeczy. W normalnej sytuacji Craig czułby się dość skrępowany wpatrując się w ten sposób w kobiecy dekolt, teraz jednak nie miał skrupułów. _Moje halucynacje, moja przyjemność._, pomyślał z satysfakcją. Najdziwniejszy jednak detal jego mózg zostawił mu na sam koniec. Stopy kobiety były bowiem odziane w...

_ Uh- uh. Zdecydowanie baletki._, potwierdził kiwając głową w ten i nazad. Wiedział jak wyglądają, za czasów gdy był jeszcze Kanałowym Szczurem miał okazję odwiedzić kiedyś niewielki sklep, z manekinem w całym baletowym komplecie. Nigdy jednak nie widział ich _na kimś_. Szczególnie w bazie wojskowej. _Zwariowałem_, skonkludował po chwili radośnie. Prawie czuł ulgę. Teraz naprawdę nie mogło być gorzej.

Być może gdyby nie był tak zaabsorbowany doznawaniem swojego nowo nabytego szaleństwa, zobaczyłby wcześniej detale, które mogłyby podważyć jego niezachwianą teorię. Zobaczyłby na przykład kroczącego koło dziewczyny wysokiego mężczyznę o doskonałej budowie i krótko obciętych ciemnych włosach. Być może dostrzegłby jak większość żołnierzy podświadomie prostuje się gdy się zbliżał, jak niektórzy salutują mu bez słowa w geście szacunku. Być może nawet zauważyłby jak jeden z czterech stojących pod ścianą żołdaków krzywi się i spluwa, patrząc nienawistnie na dziewczynę, zaraz po tym jak dziwna para przeszła koło niego.

Nawet jego niezwykle zajęty w tym momencie umysł musiał jednak w końcu odnotować te fakty a kiedy w końcu tak się stało, szeregowy Liam Craig zamrugał ponownie i uniósł wysoko brwi.

"Oh", stwierdził dodając w końcu dwa do dwóch, "Oh..."

"Tia." , odezwał się z jego prawej porucznik, obserwując z rozbawieniem reakcje chłopaka, "To właśnie Generał Connor..."

_No bez..., _pomyślał chłopak przerzucając spojrzenie z mężczyzny na dziewczynę i z powrotem.

"...i jego metal.", dokończył Larson poklepując młodszego żołnierza po ramieniu.

_...jaj._

_

* * *

_

Maszerowali prosto do miejsca w którym stacjonował Larson. Prawie. Zeszło im trochę dłużej, bo zanim tu doszli Cameron oczywiście nalegała by się uzbroić, co w jej wypadku z reguły oznaczało zgarnięcie największego i najbardziej niebezpiecznego narzędzia mordu jakie mogła znaleźć w okolicy i zabrać ze sobą. _Model infiltracyjny_, pomyślał generał kręcąc głową, _Zaawansowany. Nie rzuca się w oczy..._ Sam mężczyzna nie spodziewał się raczej problemów wymagających broni, ale kimże był by ignorować zdanie swojej cybernetycznej protektorki. Ostatecznie jej ekspertyza – _i paranoja,_ dodał w myślach – ratowała mu życie więcej razy niż mógłby spamiętać.

Kiedy wyszli z załomu, z miejsca dostrzegając co było przyczyną całego zamieszania zmienił zdanie i podziękował jej w duchu. Może i miała rację. Nie byłby to pierwszy raz.

Na jednym z wielu masztów oświetleniowych wisiał ukrzyżowany endoszkielet.

No, może nie tak zupełnie. Wciąż zabryzgana syntetyczną krwią, obdarta ze skóry postać była zawieszona na wysokości mniej więcej półtorej metra. Ktoś chyba zahaczył jego czaszkę o wystający element słupa, co wraz z włożonym za jego plecy drągiem który prostował mu ręce i układał w karykaturę znaku krzyża robiło jednak mimo wszystko wystarczająco upiorne wrażenie. Connor już z daleka poznał charakterystyczną budowę modelu T-888, jednego z najbardziej zaawansowanych modeli które służyły u nich po reprogramingu. W bazie były takie trzy.

Ruszyli w tamtą stronę po drodze mijając coraz większe grupy zbierających się w okolicy gapiów. Przeszedłszy koło kwartetu stojących pod ścianą żołnierzy usłyszał jak jeden z nich – szeregowy Drailla, jeśli go pamięć nie myliła – mamrocze niewyraźne "metalowa dziwka", po czym spluwa z obrzydzeniem. Poczynił mentalną notatkę by zaproponować odpowiednie zmiany w grafikach psich wart i czyszczenia latryn na przyszły tydzień. _Przyszłe dwa tygodnie, jeśli jego ślina wylądowała gdziekolwiek indziej niż na ziemi._

Kiedy zbliżyli się nieco jego uwagę zwrócił fakt że oprócz zwalistej sylwetki Dwighta Larsona, którego rozpoznał z daleka, pod dziwacznym widowiskiem stał jeszcze ktoś. Młody żołnierz, w zasadzie jeszcze chłopak, o jasnych włosach i przyjaznej twarzy , który z wyraźnym niepokojem dreptał w miejscu i patrzył w ich stronę w miarę jak się zbliżali, jakby nie wiedział czy ma dostać orgazmu czy palpitacji serca. _Cameron_, uznał John. Czasem miewała ten efekt, szczególnie na chłopakach w jego wieku. _Się było, się wie._

Dotarłszy w końcu na miejsce obrzucił całą scenę uważnym spojrzeniem, zanim jednak szpakowaty wielkolud ze stopniem porucznika mógł się odezwać podniósł ostrzegawczo palec w górę, po czym odwrócił się mniej lub bardziej w stronę z której przyszedł.

"Widzę że niektórzy tutaj nie mają co robić!", ryknął na całe gardło sprawiając przy okazji że dwaj stojący obok niego mężczyźni lekko podskoczyli, obserwowani przez zaciekawionego cyborga, "Za minutę każde z was ma znaleźć się tam, gdzie powinno być, albo spodziewajcie się że upewnię się że jutro nogi będą wam wchodzić w dupę na tyle że same z radością poniosą was we właściwe miejsce!"

Reakcja na te słowa była natychmiastowa. Tu i tam dało się słyszeć nieco marudzenia, po chwili jednak główna komora była tak pusta jak przystało na 11 w nocy. Zadowolony, Connor odwrócił się w stronę swoich rozmówców, zauważając jak młody żołnierz napina się równocześnie jak struna. Na moment przestał nawet obserwować terminatora w baletkach.

"Spocznij, chłopie", rzucił do młodego, po czym zwracając się w stronę Larsona spytał, "Co mamy?"

"To ten z maszynowni, sir.", odparł żołnierz.

"Greg?"

"Ehm... no tak.", zająknięcie nie uszło uwadze generała, nie było to jednak nic dziwnego. Jego zwyczaj nadawania imion służącym im maszynom nie był, delikatnie mówiąc, nadmiernie popularny.

"Biedny Greg.", odezwała się nagle Cameron.

Spojrzenia wszystkich trzech mężczyzn skierowały się w jej stronę i na chwilę zapanowała niezręczna cisza, w odpowiedzi na którą cyborg jedynie przekręcił lekko głowę na bok z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, który zdawał się pytać "Co zrobiłam nie tak?"

"Biedny.", potwierdził w końcu dla przyzwoitości Connor.

"Ekhm.", odkaszlnął jego porucznik, "Nie ma jego chipu, sir."

"Ślady walki?"

"Nie", pokręcił głową oficer, "endo nie ma żadnych uszkodzeń"

"Prąd.", stwierdziła Cameron obchodząc słup i oglądając endoszkielet uważniej. "Ktoś poraził go energią elektryczną o odpowiednim natężeniu by wywołać przymusowy restart i wykorzystał ten czas by wyciągnąć jego chip i zdeaktywować permanentnie."

"Więc nie tutaj.", skonkludował generał., "Raczej w maszynowni."

Cameron jedynie skinęła głową.

"On?", Connor wskazał dłonią chłopca który nagle zbladł jak ściana, chyba opacznie rozumiejąc pytanie.

"On go znalazł, sir."

Zielone oczy generała zwróciły się w stronę młodszego mężczyzny. Uniósł brew pytająco, po czym kiedy chłopiec ciągle nie zrozumiał dodał w końcu, "Długo mam czekać?"

Liam Craig najpierw zbladł, potem się zaczerwienił i kiedy Connor zaczął podejrzewać już że zaprezentuje im całą tęczową ferie barw, w końcu się odezwał.

"Więc.. panie Connor, to było... "

"Generale", poprawiła usłużnie Cameron.

"Uh...", westchnął chłopak, a starszy mężczyzna przewrócił oczami, "Generale Connor, Szeregowy Liam Craig melduje się na służbie.", blondyn wyprostował się i zasalutował.

"Cieszę się.", zbył go dowódca, usilnie starając się nie pokazać irytacji, "Jak go znalazłeś Craig?"

"Niewiele do opowiadania, sir. Wracałem od znajomych z innego oddziału, z... hmm... integracji..."

_Jakbym nie wiedział że chlejecie bimber i rypiecie w karty na kamyczki w baraku C-2 co sobotę..._

"..gdy zauważyłem że pod jednym ze słupów coś wisi.", kontynuował chłopak, "Podszedłem to sprawdzić i znalazłem jego. W widocznym stanie."

"O której to było?"

"Jakieś czterdzieści minut temu, sir."

"Widziałeś w pobliżu kogoś, albo coś dziwnego?"

"Nie, sir. Nie było żywej duszy." , chłopak podrapał się po głowie.

"Coś do dodania?"

"Nie, sir."

Connor odwrócił się znowu do porucznika. "Musimy sprawdzić tę maszynownie...", zaczął.

"John...", przerwał mu głos Cameron.

"_Generał_", wymamrotał pod nosem szeregowy Craig, po czym pożałował tego bardzo głęboko, niemal czując jak się kurczy pod spojrzeniem nagle Bardzo Strasznego Robota w baletkach. Cyborgi miały cholernie dobry słuch.

"John... on ma coś w ustach." , powróciła do wątku Cameron, po czym podeszła do endoszkieletu i bezceremonialnie podjęła się rozwierania mu szczęki. Efekt okazał się być nieco inny od zamierzonego, bo szczęka postawiła opór, co skończyło się solidnym zgrzytem i w końcu wyrwaniem jej z czaszki.

Craig zrobił oczy jak spodki.

_Tia_, pomyślał Connor podchodząc i zerkając na ręce swojej towarzyszki, _temu zostaje już co najwyżej ewentualna palpitacja._

Wyjąwszy papierowe zawiniątko z jej rąk rozłożył je, po czym wysypał zawartość na dłoń.

"To byłby nasz chip", stwierdził ze smutkiem przyglądając się kawałkom zniszczonego układu. Odłożył je z powrotem na dłoń Cameron i rozłożył kartkę, dostrzegając że coś na niej jest.

_**"Strzeżcie się fałszywych proroków, którzy przychodzą w odzieniu owczym,**_

_**wewnątrz zaś są wilkami drapieżnymi."**_

... przeczytał cyborg zza jego ramienia.

"Kurwa.", skomentował John Connor, "Kurwa jego jebana mać..."

_**C.D.N.**_


	2. Rozdział 2

Przedsłowie:

_Dziękuję pięknie za recenzje, w dodatku tak przychylne. Dzięki także za tips dotyczący recenzji anonimowych, odblokowałem je, więc każdy będzie mógł się swobodnie wypowiedzieć, do czego zachęcam. Naprawdę, jak się przeczyta taki post jakim uraczyli mnie Anika czy jacekjan to aż się człowiekowi ręce palą do pisania dalej :)_

_ Całe kawałki historii kursywą to wspomnienia, tak dla klaryfikacji. Pisane tak by łatwo odróżniać się od teraźniejszości. Znaczy przyszłości. Znaczy... oh fuck, wiecie o co chodzi :P_

_ Mam nadzieję że ten rozdział Was nie zawiedzie._

_Aquma, 26.05.2010_

_

* * *

_

*** Rozdział II ***

Niebo było przepiękne. Błękitne niczym akwamaryn, ledwie w dwóch miejscach przecinane białymi wstęgami zupełnie niegroźnych chmur. Pod nim zaś para bawiących się w soczystej, zielonej trawie dzieci - chłopiec i dziewczynka, chyba rodzeństwo, sądząc po rodzinnym podobieństwie. Dziewczynka zbierała kwiaty, chłopiec zaś biegał wokół z rozpostartymi niczym skrzydła rękami, krzycząc radośnie. Kawałek dalej kobieta, najpewniej ich matka prała w strumieniu tak czystym i przejrzystym że odbijał błękit nieba niczym lustro. Praca wyglądała na ciężką, na jej twarzy jednak mimo wszytko malował się uśmiech.

_Kto by pomyślał._, westchnął John odwracając się od wiszącego na ścianie gabinetu dzieła sztuki, _Kto by pomyślał że obraz podrzędnego artysty po parędziesięciu latach stanie się dla wielu osób jedynym oknem na dawny świat._

Westchnął ciężko. Teraz to miejsce, tak dokładnie uwięzione przez malarza na płótnie było pewnie kawałkiem pustkowia, jak niemal wszystko inne. Wolał nie myśleć co stało się z dziećmi.

Podszedł do biurka i z rozmachem padł na swój fotel. Niemal od razu jego wzrok przykuła leżąca na blacie pomięta kartka papieru. Podniósłszy ją przyglądał się przez jakiś czas obracając w palcach.

"Strzeżcie się fałszywych proroków", przeczytał w końcu po raz kolejny, mamrocząc pod nosem. "którzy przychodzą w odzieniu owczym, wewnątrz zaś są wilkami drapieżnymi."

"Biblia, Święty Mateusz, strona 7, wers 15 i 16. Niekompletny." odezwała się od drzwi Cameron, swoim typowym tonem cyborga cytującego encyklopedię.

Był tak zaabsorbowany że nawet nie zauważył jak weszła. Oczywiście, fakt że lubiła czasem poruszać się cicho jak polujący kot nie pomagał w ewentualnej detekcji, na ogół jednak zwracała jego uwagę na tyle że musiał się martwić o coś dokładnie odwrotnego.

"Tak, już wspominałaś." , uśmiechnął się, jego oczy jednak nie przestały obserwować skrawka papieru. "I wiem że nie śpisz." , dodał wiedząc że znowu otwiera usta.

Zawahała się przez moment, wyraźnie tracąc wątek po czym przekrzywiła lekko głowę.

"Martwisz się.", stwierdziła bardziej niż spytała, po czym podeszła bliżej i usiadła na krawędzi biurka.

"Tak, Cam.", westchnął i przesunął dłonią po swojej twarzy, "Martwię się."

"Tym?", wskazała kartkę w jego dłoni.

"Cytujący biblię wariat mordujący naszych mechanicznych sojuszników to ostatnia rzecz jakiej nam teraz trzeba.", westchnął, "Wariaci i fanatycy są wystarczająco groźni gdy nie wypełniają woli ludu."

Przez jakiś czas zdawała się analizować jego słowa.

"Martwisz się że może zainspirować innych.", wyciągnęła na wierzch centrum jego lęków.

"Martwię się że już to zrobił", odparł pochmurnie, "Naprawdę ciężko mi uwierzyć że jeden facet mógłby przetaszczyć ciężki endos przez dwie wielkie komnaty nie zwracając niczyjej uwagi. Ktoś musiał go widzieć. Albo..."

"Albo to wcale nie był jeden osobnik.", skinęła głową, "Grupa, albo wsparcie kogoś kto może pokryć jego ślady. Oficera."

"Myślimy podobnie.", stwierdził po chwili milczenia.

"Tak. Myślimy podobnie.", zgodził się cyborg chętnie.

Mężczyzna wstał z fotela, przeciągnął się, po czym podjął nerwową wędrówkę tam i z powrotem od ściany do ściany swego gabinetu. Czujne oczy jego towarzyszki obserwowały go cały czas, jej głowa poruszała się lekko wraz z nim.

"Nie zostawił w maszynowni żadnych śladów.", podjął po chwili, wciąż maszerując., "Nikt go nie widział. Wiemy jednak że najprawdopodobniej jest to ktoś religijny i wiemy..."

"Wiemy czego chce.", wtrąciła Cameron znowu czytając w jego myślach.

"Tak.", odparł nieco cichszym, nieco bardziej zmęczonym głosem, "Wiemy czego chce."

Dziewczyna wstała, ruszając prosto w stronę drzwi. Zatrzymała się na chwili przy nich, zerkając na niego przez ramię.

"Przekażę porucznikowi Larsonowi by rozkazał obserwacje każdego z ważniejszych potencjalnych celów i dam znać Savannie że chcemy z nią porozmawiać dziś wieczorem."

_Cała Cam._, pomyślał. Nie traciła czasu oczekując aż podejmie decyzję. Zaczynała działać szybciej niż był w stanie złożyć zdanie. Wydajnie, bezpośrednio. _Jedna z rzeczy za którą... za którą tak ją lubię._

"Tak", zgodził w końcu z uśmiechem, mimowolnie patrząc na linię jej szyi i sposób w jaki włosy spływały na ramiona gdy sięgała ręką by otworzyć drzwi. _Eh... powinienem przestać to sobie robić._, skarcił się, na głos zaś dodał "I jeszcze jedno. Ten młody szeregowy..."

"Craig.", podpowiedziała usłużnie, "Szeregowy Liam Craig."

"Ten sam. Przekaż mu że z nim także chciałbym się zobaczyć. Dziś o 19."

"Dobrze, John.", przyjęła skinając głową. "Spotkamy się przy Memoriale?"

Mężczyzna westchnął, przesuwając dłonią po twarzy.

"Tak.", szepnął, "Sara na nas czeka."

* * *

Wysoka, muskularna postać pracowała wytrwale. Czyszczenie broni było nie tylko jego codziennym rytuałem, ale też i przyjemnością. Broń była prosta, miała jeden cel i służyła człowiekowi. Była od niego zależna. Takie powinno być wszystko. Lubił swoją broń. Porządna, stara robota. Wymyślona i zbudowana przez ludzi, nie tak jak wszystkie plazmowe zabawki skradzione na wrogu. Wiedział że go nie zawiedzie.

Jego masywne, zdobione tatuowanymi różańcami dłonie i przedramiona poruszały się zwinnie, bez żadnych zbędnych ruchów. Kiedy wyczyścił każdy fragment, począł mozolnie składać wszystko z powrotem. W końcu, gdy praca była zakończona mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i obejrzał z uwagą swoje dzieło. Perfekcyjnie.

_Wczoraj był dobry dzień._, pomyślał wsadzając magazynek na miejsce z charakterystycznym kliknięciem, _Metalowa bestia leży martwa, Słowo Pana zabrzmiało głośno, rozbrzmiewając w całej jaskini chórem aniołów._

Teraz nadszedł czas na drugą zwrotkę.

* * *

Było to pewnie najpiękniejsze miejsce w całej bazie. Lata temu, jeszcze przed Dniem Sądu, gdy kopalnia była otwarta dla zwiedzających jako muzeum, ta jaskinia była jednym z najbardziej uczęszczanych punktów wycieczkowych. Teraz, po latach, wciąż można było dostrzec dlaczego zabiegani ludzie schyłku XX i początku XXI wieku mogli chcieć zatrzymać się tutaj choć na chwilę.

Wszędzie wokół pełno było różnorakich, stworzonych ręką natury, solnych rzeźb. Obdarzony wystarczającą wyobraźnią zwiedzający mógł dostrzec w nich niemal wszystko. Niektórzy widzieli twarze, niektórzy zwierzęta bądź kwiaty, jeszcze inni po prostu pozbawione sensu – lecz nie piękna – abstrakcyjne wzory. Dla niemal wszystkich jednak pełna rzeźb, stalagmitów i stalaktytów wysepka, otoczona niewielkim i subtelnie podświetlonym błękitno-zielonym jeziorkiem które rzucało wszędzie tańczące świetlne wzory, była widokiem zapierającym dech w piersi.

Tak, to było piękne miejsce. Właśnie dlatego zostało wybrane.

John Connor rozumiał bowiem swoich ludzi, rozumiał ich potrzeby. Wiedział że wojna to straszliwa pani, że wymaga od swych sług wielkich ofiar. Wiedział lepiej niż większość. Znał ból straty, wiedział też jak to jest, nie móc pochować bliskich, nie mieć nawet miejsca które można odwiedzić w dzień ich śmierci. Na wojnie jednak nie mógł ryzykować żyć, dla tych którzy już odeszli. Kiedy mogli, zabierali ze sobą poległych, by móc wyprawić ich w ostatnią podróż. Znacznie częściej jednak ten wybór był podejmowany za nich.

Dlatego właśnie, w centrum sali stało dziś coś, co na pozór zupełnie do niej nie pasowało. Wielki, ponad dwu i pół metrowy, ociosany blok czarnego marmuru, którego wielka część była już pokryta maleńkimi, żałobnymi napisami, upamiętniającymi wszystkich bohaterów, wszystkich, co do jednego, którzy polegli w walce. Zawsze tylko krótka notka: imię, nazwisko, data narodzin i śmierci oraz parę słów.

A mimo to znacznie więcej niż kiedykolwiek oczekiwali jego ludzie.

Patrząc na to, Sara Connor powiedziałaby że za każdym razem gdy zastanawia się co sprawia że jego żołnierze poszliby za nim do piekła i z powrotem, robi z siebie głupca, powinien bowiem przyjść tu i spojrzeć na Memoriał.

Patrząc na jej wygrawerowane wysoko imię, John prawie słyszał jak mówi właśnie te słowa.

_**Sara Connor, 1965-2026**_

_**Ukochana Matka, Przyjaciółka i Nauczycielka**_

... głosił napis wyryty w czarnym kamieniu._**  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Centaur górował nad polem bitwy. Potężne, ponad dziesięciometrowe monstrum miażdżyło pod wielkimi gąsienicami niemal wszystko na swojej drodze, stalowymi ramionami odrzucając zaś to czego nie mogło zmiażdżyć. U szczytu tułowia, jego pseudo-głowa, wyposażona w różnorakie sensory bezustannie szukała swego celu._

_ John zaklął siarczyście. Wracał z tajnego spotkania z głowami niemal wszystkich placówek w regionie gdy jego konwój wpadł prosto na Centaura wraz całą grupą łowiecką innych, mniejszych maszyn. Nie wiedział czy to zwykły przypadek, czy też jakiś Szary maczał w tym palce, stawiał jednak na zdrajcę, ciężko mu było bowiem uwierzyć że jego zwiad mógł tak bardzo dać dupy. Niezależnie jednak od tego, mieli przesrane. Jego ludzie byli rozproszeni, próbując radzić sobie z wrogiem równocześnie unikając bycia na bezpośredniej linii ognia miażdżącego wszystko behemota, który z kolei jechał teraz prosto na ich trójkę, ukrytą w różnych zakamarkach ruin. _

_ Nawet jego prymitywne, ograniczone AI niezawodnie rozpoznało twarz Johna Connora, błyskawicznie dopasowując ją do nazwiska i obierając jako podstawowy cel. Usłyszał jak ładunek plazmy uderza w resztę budynku ledwie parę metrów od niego, dosłownie wyparowując nośną ścianę. Potem zaś przez chwilę nie słyszał nic, kiedy cały budynek z rykiem giętego metalu i kruszonego betonu runął do reszty. Nie wytrzymają tak długo.  
_

_ Widział ukrytą niedaleko w załomie sylwetkę swojej matki , zaraz obok siebie czuł obecność Cameron, żadne z nich jednak nie było szczególnym zagrożeniem dla tytanicznego czołgu Skynetu. Istniała tylko jedna znana mu taktyka w takiej sytuacji, wymagała jednak... wymagała czegoś czego nie mógł i nie chciał dać.  
_

_ I wtedy ujrzał jak jego matka podnosi się powoli. Uchwycił wwiercające się w niego spojrzenie jej oczu i poczuł jak zimny dreszcz przebiega mu po grzbiecie. Przerażenie ścisnęło mu serce. Zdał sobie sprawę że wybór może nie należeć __do niego._

_ Sara patrzyła na niego jeszcze moment, jej wzrok wyrażający więcej niż jakiekolwiek słowa po czym przeniosła spojrzenie na Cameron, jej usta zaś ułożyły się w zdanie, którego John nie mógł usłyszeć._

_ Potem wystrzeliła zza załomu tak szybko jak mogły ponieść ją nogi._

_ Mężczyzna targnął się by wrzasnąć, by za nią skoczyć, poczuł jednak jak coś z morderczą siłą przygniata go do ziemi. Delikatna z pozoru dłoń z mocą zamknęła mu usta._

_ Miał wrażenie że czas na moment stanął w miejscu. _

_ "Nie, John.", usłyszał ciche słowa, brązowe oczy wbiły się w jego własne. Poczuł kosmyki jej włosów głaszczące go po twarzy. Patrzyli na siebie przez jakiś czas, a przez jej twarz przemykało coś dziwnego. Jakiś ledwo widoczny grymas, którego nie potrafił rozszyfrować, który pojawiał się i znikał, jakby jakiś wewnętrzny konflikt imperatyw rozgrywał się w jej własnym umyśle. Chwilę później zaś zaskoczyła go kompletnie._

_ "Ja to zrobię.", rzuciła i nagle już jej nie było._

_

* * *

_

_ Sara Connor biegła. Mimo że, zobaczywszy swoją pięćdziesiątą drugą wiosnę, lata młodości miała już zdecydowanie za sobą, nigdy nie biegła tak szybko jak teraz. Życie jej syna zależało od jej nóg. I głowy. Ale bardziej nóg. Cała ludzkość od nich zależała._

_ Zatrzymała się na moment, oddając parę serii ze swojego plazmowego karabinu prosto w stalowego tytana. Strzały nie wyrządziły mu większej szkody, pancerz był zbyt gruby, nie to jednak było ich celem._

_ "Hej!" , wrzasnęła na całe gardło, dla podkreślenia oddając jeszcze jedną serię, "Ty metalowy skurwysynu! Tutaj!"_

_ Widząc że kolos odwraca tułów w jej stronę rzuciła się znowu biegiem. Wiedziała że będzie celem. Jej imię i twarz wciąż figurowały na czarnej liście Skynetu._

_

* * *

_

_John patrzył w osłupieniu jak jego obrończyni w kilka sekund nabiera zupełnie niewiarygodnej prędkości. Żaden człowiek nie mógłby biec tak absurdalnie szybko. Przebiegłszy parę metrów cyborg odbił się od wystającej betonowej płyty wyskakując na imponującą przy jej wadze wysokość prawie czterech metrów i, wciąż w powietrzu, posłał serię plazmy prosto w lewą stronę głowy metalowego potwora. Wylądowała z gracją na nogach, przetaczając się przez ramię by nie zmarnować siły pędu i rzucając się w pogoń za biegnącą nieporównywalnie wolniej ale mającą sporą przewagę odległości Sarą. W biegu oddała jeszcze jedną serię, bezskutecznie próbując skupić uwagę potwora na sobie._

_ Wiedział że plazmowe działa czołgu łowieckiego 250D były dla niej równie zabójcze jak dla każdego z nich. Wiedział że jeśli się nie pospieszy może stracić je obydwie. Bał się tak bardzo że dziwił się że jeszcze myśli._

_Zerwał się do biegu, wypadając ze swojej kryjówki może mniej dynamicznie niż Cameron, na granicy jednak swoich własnych możliwości. Seria cyborga zniszczyła sensory z lewej strony behemota i wiedział że to nie był przypadek. Dzięki temu był efektywnie ślepy na wszystko co działo się po tej stronie jego monstrualnego kształtu. _Po drugiej, gdzie biegnie moja szalona matka niestety nie.

_John wpadł na niego, wyskakując i łapiąc się ponad wciąż ruszającymi się gąsienicami. Przez chwilę bał się że sama siłą pędu wciągnie go pod spód i zmiażdży, udało mu się jednak__ podciągnąć samymi ramionami, po czym zahaczając nogą wspiął na górę, prawie tracąc __równowagę. Słyszał jak monstrum, ignorując go, oddaje kolejne strzały, nie pozwolił sobie jednak na zastanawianie się nad konsekwencjami tego faktu._

_ Obszedłszy pseudo-humanoidalny korpus cybernetycznego czołgu zaszedł go od tyłu, po czym odczepił z pojemnika na swoim udzie trzy ładunki termalne i pochyliwszy się, począł podpinać jeden po drugim sięgając pod płytę pancerza korpusu. Chcąc zwiększyć zasięg eksplozji nie mógł umieścić ich w jednym miejscu i miał wrażenie że cała operacja trwa wieki.  
_

_ Kiedy wszystkie trzy ładunki w końcu znalazły się na miejscu rzucił się do krawędzi i zeskoczył, ciężko uderzając o ziemię. Potrząsnął lekko głową, próbując strząsnąć z siebie oszołomienie i skoczył do przodu, zdeterminowany by jak najszybciej zwiększyć dystans pomiędzy sobą a maszyną._

_ W końcu, kilkanaście metrów dalej dopadł do zagruzowanego załomu i schował się za betonową płytą, wyjmując z kieszeni spodni niewielki detonator._

_ Nie było żadnych mocnych tekstów, żadnych holywoodzkich powiedzonek w ostatniej chwili w stylu "__yupicayey muthafucka" __. Po prostu wcisnął przycisk, słysząc jak metalowa bestia oddaje ostatnią salwę zanim ryk eksplozji wypełnił jego uszy._

_

* * *

_

_ Jej serce waliło jak młotem, ciało stopniowo odmawiało posłuszeństwa. Miała poparzone plecy i chyba złamaną rękę, ale biegła dalej. _Jestem na to za stara..._, przemknęło jej przez myśl. Wbrew jej osądom jednak, udało się jej, chyba kompletnym cudem uniknąć już trzech salw z podwójnych plazmowych dział Centaura. Startując była święcie przekonana że dopadnie ją najpóźniej przy drugiej._

_ Kątem oka zauważyła biegnącą w jej stronę Cameron, widziała też jak jej syn zeskakuje właśnie z kolosalnego kształtu 250D._

Po chuj ona tu biegnie_, pomyślała frantycznie_, przecież dostała rozkaz...

_I wtedy właśnie poczuła jak jej stopa zahacza o jakiś kawałek gruzu i straciła równowagę. Gdyby była mniej zmęczona, pewnie dałaby radę zapanować nad ciałem, to jednak miało już zdecydowanie dość przydługawego maratonu ze śmiercią._

_ Runęła jak długa, siła uderzenia wyrzuciła powietrze z jej płuc._

_ A kiedy, próbując się podnieść, zobaczyła w oddali skierowaną w swoją stronę lufę plazmowego działa, wiedziała już że to był jej ostatni bieg. Spojrzała po raz ostatni na swojego syna, chowającego się właśnie za kawałkiem jakiegoś gruzu. Jej kochany, silny, odważny syn. Żywy. Wciąż żywy.  
_

_ Działo wystrzeliło, świetlista śmierć pomknęła w jej kierunku._

_ Zdążyła jeszcze uśmiechnąć się błogo, słysząc w oddali eksplozję i prostując środkowy palec prawej ręki._

_ A potem nastała ciemność._

_

* * *

_

_Nie wiedział jak długo leżał pod gruzem. Eksplozja zmiotła ścianę za którą się chował, przygniatając go. Mało brakło a byłby przypłacił brawurową akcję życiem. Wiedział jednak że było warto, po eksplozji nie słyszał już bowiem ani jednego strzału. Martwił się tylko czy zdążył na czas._

_ W końcu, usłyszał trzask rozwalanego kamienia, i zobaczył jak płyta powoli się podnosi, odsłaniając za sobą pokaleczony wizerunek Cameron. Połowa jej twarzy była drastycznie poparzona, miejscami odsłaniając wręcz koltanową czaszkę. _To nie bezpośrednie trafienie, _uświadomił sobie z ulgą_, wtedy już by jej nie było. Raczej drobinki stopionego betonu._  
_

_ Chwilę później jednak gdy w jej pobliżu nie pojawił się nikt więcej, poczuł jak coś ściska jego serce niczym imadło a ulga rozpływa się jak senny koszmar._

_ "Sara... ?" , wydusił z trudem._

_ Cameron spojrzała mu w oczy i lekko pokręciła głową._

_ "Przepraszam, John.", odparła. "Nie byłam dość szybka."  
_

_ Odrzuciwszy kawałek trzymanego gruzu spojrzała na swoje dłonie i mógłby przysiąc że targnął nią jakiś dreszcz.  
_

_ "Przykro mi.", spuściła głowę. "Przykro mi z powodu twojej straty."_

_

* * *

_

Delikatny dotyk dłoni na ramieniu wyrwał go ze świata bolesnych wspomnień. Przykrył jej dłoń własną, zerkając przez ramię i posyłając jej uśmiech zanim odwrócił się z powrotem.

"Brakuje mi ciebie, mamo.", wyszeptał, patrząc na marmurową tablicę i czując jak wzbierają w nim łzy., "Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo."

Dziewczyna u jego boku podeszła bliżej, przyklękając przy memoriale i kładąc przy nim niewielką, poskładaną kartkę papieru. Notka żałobna. Robiła to co roku, każdego siedemnastego marca, zwyczajem którego nauczyła się wiele, wiele lat temu. Nie wiedział co na nich pisała, nigdy jej o to nie pytał. W jakiś pokręcony sposób, mimo że był to grób jego własnej matki, wydawało się to jakby zbyt osobiste.

Wiedział, że za parę dni wszystko co leży w tym miejscu zostanie z wielką troską zebrane i zniszczone. Złożone w ofierze tym, dla których było przeznaczone.

Z logicznego punktu widzenia, zostawianie tu czegokolwiek było więc bezsensowne. Tym bardziej fascynowało go że mimo to co roku to robiła.

"Chodź, Cam.", stwierdził cicho, "Mamy jeszcze dużo pracy."

Wstała, skinając mu głową ze smutnym uśmiechem i bez słowa ruszyli do wyjścia.

* * *

Napięcie przy stole można by prawdopodobnie kroić nożem niczym urodzinowy tort, mimo to jednak Connor, opierając się wygodnie na krześle bawił się doskonale, obserwując uważnie wszystkie pozostałe osoby. Niewielki, prawie niewidoczny uśmiech tańczył na jego ustach a oczy błyszczały ukrytym rozbawieniem.

Po jego prawej jak zawsze siedziała Cameron. Jej twarz była kompletnie niewzruszona, jedynie oczy czujnie lustrowały okolicę. Niczym czujny, piękny posąg, prosto spod dłuta.

Po jego lewej zaś siedziała niezwykle piękna, wyglądająca na może trzydzieści lat kobieta o wspaniałej grzywie złoto-rudych włosów i niesamowitych piwnych oczach, w których tliła się dzika iskra intelektu. Jej spoczywająca w tym momencie na złożonych dłoniach twarz miała piękny, klasyczny owal a skóra była jasna niczym alabaster.

Savanna Weaver była obiektem westchnień dziewięciu na dziesięciu mężczyzn w Carey. Piękna, niezamężna kobieta która na co dzień zajmowała się uczeniem małych dzieci, równocześnie odpowiadając za opiekę nad Memoriałem i kaplicą bazy. Starała się także słuchać wszystkich tych, którzy potrzebowali pomocy. Kładła słowa niczym balsam na dusze jego ludzi, gdy czuła że tego potrzebują, lub też po prostu trzymała ich za dłonie, gdy cisza zdawała się być bardziej odpowiednia. Była niczym anioł w ludzkiej skórze.

_To czego nie wiedzą._, pomyślał w duchu Connor, _To że jest też moim naczelnym psychologiem i najlepszym szpiegiem w bazie. _To właśnie dzięki niej trzymał rękę na pulsie całej "Podgóry".

Ostatnią obecną osobą i równocześnie głównym powodem rozbawienia Johna był szeregowy Liam Craig. Chłopak wyglądał jakby nie za bardzo wiedział gdzie zaczepić oczy. Przeczesywał nerwowo włosy, a jego błękitne spojrzenie wędrowało nieustannie od siedzącego naprzeciwko wielkiego zbawcy ludzkości, do siedzącej z jego prawej dziwnej, strasznej lecz niezaprzeczalnie pociągającej cyber-morderczyni, w jego wyobraźni chyba już na zawsze skojarzonej z baletkami, i wreszcie do Savanny, idealnej kobiety której pragnął każdy facet z jego oddziału. Craiga nie wyłączając. Równocześnie gdzieś tam, za rozbieganymi oczami dało się odczytać nie zadane dotychczas pytanie. Nie bardzo wiedział co tu robi.

"Więc..." , odezwała się w końcu Savanna, obdarzając generała bystrym spojrzeniem, "zgaduję że nasza obecność tutaj ma coś wspólnego z ostatnim diabelskim widowiskiem."

"Owszem.", odparł po prostu.

"John chciałby wiedzieć kto mógłby podjąć takie działania.", wyjaśniła bardziej rzeczowo Cameron.

Rudowłosa wzruszyła ramionami, "Pewnie z pół bazy."

Connor spojrzał na nią, na co dziewczyna tylko pokręciła głową.

"Nie mogę zbudować sensownego, prawdopodobnego profilu psychologicznego na bazie pojedynczego przestępstwa.", stwierdziła z westchnieniem, "To ktoś prawdopodobnie głęboko religijny, stosuje bowiem cytaty z Biblii a ta nie leży już w każdej bibliotece. Głównie dlatego że ich nie ma. Musi uczęszczać na kazania, bo gdyby ktoś pytał mnie o ten konkretny cytat, pamiętałabym. Albo ma własny egzemplarz. Albo zna Księgę na pamięć. Choć w obydwu tych wypadkach raczej też chciałby brać udział w nabożeństwach.

Generał skinął głową, kobieta zaś kontynuowała.

"Brutalny i ekspresyjny charakter czynu sugeruje głęboki ból i pragnienie zemsty, lub być może wymierzenia sprawiedliwości. To ktoś głęboko nienawidzący maszyn.", spojrzała mu w oczy, "Czyli potencjalnie każdy."

"Nie pomagasz, Savanna.", westchnął mężczyzna.

"Powiedziałam Ci.", odparła z irytacją, "Niewiele mogę zrobić. Może jeśli uderzy jeszcze raz czy dwa, może wtedy."

Mężczyzna oparł się ponownie na krześle, wpatrując się w jakiś bliżej nieokreślony punkt ponad ich głowami, który z miejsca przyciągnął też uwagę jego cybernetycznego cienia. Fakt że nic tam nie było nie przeszkadzał jej mimo wszystko w obserwowaniu sufitu przez dłuższą chwilę.

"Dobrze więc.", stwierdził w końcu Connor. "Bądź uważna. Jeśli spotkasz kogoś, porozmawiasz z kimś, albo usłyszysz o kimś kto wzbudzi twoje podejrzenia, natychmiast daj mi znać. Albo Cam. "

"Oczywiście."

Spojrzenie mężczyzny przeniosło się teraz na chłopaka siedzącego naprzeciwko, który w odpowiedzi usiadł jakby bardziej prosto.

"Sir?", spytał.

"Savanna ma doskonały kontakt z ludźmi." , rozpoczął po chwili John, "nawet ona jednak nie może dotrzeć wszędzie. Są rzeczy którymi żołnierze dzielą się tylko z tymi którzy idą z nimi do boju."

"Bez wątpienia, sir."

"Chciałbym żebyś został moim cieniem Craig. Wewnątrz baraków."

Zapadła chwila dość długiej i krępującej ciszy. Cameron, wciąż tak samo niewzruszona patrzyła na drzwi, Savanna z kolei spojrzała na chłopca z nowo nabytą ciekawością.

"Sir.", odparł w końcu młodzieniec. "Dlaczego ja?"

Starszy mężczyzna wbił wzrok prosto w jego oczy.

"Ponieważ jesteś młody i sprytny. Ponieważ masz zabawną osobowość, która łatwo otworzy przed tobą ludzi. Ponieważ nie można w dwa dni, nie znając bazy, zaplanować takiej akcji, a ty nie jesteś stąd." , odparł. "Ponad wszystko jednak, ponieważ pierwszą reakcją na to, co zobaczyłeś był raport do wyższego stopniem oficera słowami, cytuję 'Morderstwo, sir. Mamy morderstwo.'"

Chłopak milczał.

"Potrzebuje kogoś takiego jak ty. Nie zamierzam jednak cię zmuszać. To prośba, nie rozkaz.", podjął znowu generał. "Nie musisz także odpowiadać teraz. Chciałbym wszakże mieć twoją decyzję do jutra ra..."

"Zrobię to, sir.", przerwał mu Craig.

Ich oczy spotkały się na dłuższą chwilę. _Chłopak ma jaja._ , pomyślał Connor. _Nawet jeśli momentami niepotrzebnie je ukrywa._

Na jego usta wykwitł przyjemny, ciepły uśmiech.

"Dziękuję."

Młodzieniec wyprostował się jak strzała, po czym zasalutował.

"To zaszczyt, sir."

"Owszem, to zaszczyt." , dodała z boku Cameron, na co chłopak spiekł raka, John zaczął się smiać a rudowłosa przewróciła oczami. Po chwili śmiali się już wszyscy. Poza Cameron, oczywiście, która w milczeniu, z przekrzywioną na bok głową przyglądała się każdemu z nich po kolei.

Ich wybuch nagłej radości przerwał niespodziewany trzask interkomu. Cztery pary oczu wbiły się w usytuowane na ścianie urządzenie.

_"Sir... chyba mamy kolejnego."_ , odezwał się zmęczony głos porucznika Larsona.

Connor westchnął i przesunął dłonią po twarzy. "Licho nie śpi.", stwierdził w końcu. "Chodźmy."

* * *

Gdy wmaszerowali w czwórkę do głównej komnaty bardzo szybko zorientowali się o czym mówił oficer.

"Tam.", stwierdziła Cameron spokojnym, pozbawionym wyrazu głosem, wskazując równocześnie ręką miejsce przed sobą.

W jednym z najwyższych punktów jaskini, zawieszony na półce skalnej ponad barakami C-1 wisiał endoszkielet. Z tego co John był w stanie zauważyć z tej odległości ktoś zawiązał mu na szyi pętlę, i zawiesił go jak bombkę na choince. _Albo wisielca_, podpowiedziała mu rozsądniejsza część jego umysłu.

"Musimy tam wejść.", zakomenderował.

"Najprościej będzie przez baraki, sir. Mają tam drabiny prowadzące na samą górę.", podsunął młodzieniec stając obok swojego dowódcy.

"Niechaj więc będą i baraki."

* * *

Ich procesja przez kwatery żołnierzy wzbudziła niemałe poruszenie. John uspokoił ich wyważonym głosem, dając rozkaz by pozostali na miejscach. Ruszyli w górę najpierw po jednej, potem po drugiej drabinie, co doprowadziło ich w końcu na sam szczyt, po dłuższej i dość męczącej wędrówce.

Z góry rozpościerał się widok na niemal cały główny kompleks. Trzy budynki baraków, miejsca treningowe, prywatne kwatery oficerskie, punkt medyczny. Oczywiście, to nie była cała baza, wiele miejsc było ukrytych w mniejszych jaskiniach do których można było się dostać różnorakimi korytarzami. To jednak było serce Carey i można stąd było dojrzeć wszystko co się w nim działo. Niestety, oznaczało to także że liczne tłumy gapiów zbierające się powoli na dole także mogły bez przeszkód obserwować ich. Connorowi z wielu względów nie podobała się ta perspektywa.

Na półkę prowadziło jeszcze jedno przejście, z drugiej strony, także poprzez drabinę. Drabinę którą ktoś umyślnie złamał.

"Spryciarz... ", wymamrotał pod nosem Connor, zerkając w dół. Od czasu jak zawiadomił ich Larson minęło już z dziesięć minut. Nie było sensu zaczynać pogoni.

"Dobra, wyciągnijmy go.", zakomenderował, na co Cameron, schyliwszy się, złapała za linkę, zaparła się stopami i poczęła metodycznie wciągać endoszkielet na górę. Zakończywszy, położyła go przed pozostałymi.

"Biedny Willy.", skomentowała z pustym wyrazem twarzy, wywołując lekki uśmiech na twarzy generała.

"Skąd wiesz że to on?"

Jego przyjaciółka pokazała na głowę endoszkieletu, gdzie w jednym miejscu można było zauważyć niewielkie wgniecenie.

"Ślad po pocisku.", odparła, "Uszkodzenie które odniósł w walce, wiele lat temu. Sama pomogłam mu to załatać. Bo czasem miło jest mieć pomoc."

Connor z rozbawieniem odnotował wyrazy twarzy zarówno Craiga jak i Savanny, potem jednak pokręcił głową ze zmęczeniem. Coś tutaj było nie tak. Mógł zrozumieć atak na Grega. Pracujący przy maszynach T-888 był rzadkim modelem i jedną z bardziej wpływowych maszyn w bazie. Ale to nie były trzy ósemki, to nie był nawet T-800, a zaledwie stary, prymitywny i używany w zasadzie tylko w warunkach bojowych T-600. Po co ktoś miałby go zabijać?

"Ma coś w ustach." , zauważyła ponownie Cameron.

"Wyciąg proszę."

Złapała za szczękę, a generał zauważył jak młody szeregowy odwraca wzrok, chyba pod wpływem złych wspomnień. Dało się słyszeć zgrzyt metalu, gdy żuchwa powoli ustąpiła. Tym razem, ku uldze młodzieńca obyło się bez bardziej drastycznych działań.

Cameron rozwinęła kartkę, wysypując kawałki zniszczonego chipu na jedną dłoń, po czym obejrzawszy skrawek papieru przeczytała:

_**"Twoja niegodziwość cię karze - wypomina Bóg swojemu grzesznemu ludowi**_

_** - twoje przestępstwo jest tym, co cię chłoszcze."**_

Potworny huk wystrzału rozbrzmiał niczym grzmot w całej jaskini.

_Nie żyję... _, przemknęło Johnowi przez myśl.

Ułamek sekundy później zobaczył jednak nagle rozwiany wachlarz kasztanowych włosów i poczuł jak o jego twarz uderzają kropelki syntetycznej krwi. Wtedy zrozumiał.

To nie on był celem. Nie był nim też biedny Willy.

"Cam... eron..." , wyszeptał ze ściśniętym gardłem.

Nie odpowiedziała. Tkwiące w zniszczonej, zakrwawionej twarzy pojedyncze oko wpatrywało się pusto w dal.

**_C.D.N._**

* * *

Posłowie:

_Tak, wiem, potworna końcówka. Proszę nie wysyłać do mnie gróźb karalnych na PM :)_

_BTW, Kopalnia Carey to prawdziwe, istniejące w Kansas miejsce. Nie mam pojęcia jak wygląda jej wnętrze, mogę jedynie zakładać że miejscami podobnie jak choćby nasza Wieliczka._

_Gorąco zachęcam do recenzji i komentarzy. Nawet jeśli chwilowo nieco mnie nienawidzicie :P .  
_


	3. Rozdział 3

Przedsłowie:

_ Ciężki rozdział przed nami. Bardziej refleksyjny i przepełniony konsekwencjami rzeczy które stały się w ostatnim._

_ Nie mogę __obiecać że wszystko skończy się dobrze. Mogę za to obiecać że po tym trudnym i mam nadzieję na swój własny sposób poruszającym trzecim rozdziale, czwarty i zarazem ostatni przyniesie godne i ,jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, pod pewnymi względami równie zaskakujące co rozdział drugi, zakończenie, które zepnie wszystko klamrą i ukaże szerszy sens całej opowiedzianej historii._

_ Aquma, 28.05.2010_

_

* * *

_

*** Rozdział 3 ***

To było chyba najdłuższe trzydzieści sekund w życiu szeregowego Liama Craiga. Na pewno zaś jedno z najdziwniejszych. Gdy, tak jak i wszystkich pozostałych, zaskoczył go huk wystrzału, chłopak instynktownie rzucił się na ziemię, dopiero po chwili dostrzegając bezsensowność takiego działania. Pozostając na półce byli łatwym celem, nawet leżąc.

"Generale!", krzyknął, "Generale, musim..."

Słowa ugrzęzły mu w gardle.

Czas, miał wrażenie, stanął w miejscu.

Pierwszy Generał John Connor, bohater i Wybawiciel ludzkości siedział na ziemi, trzymając w ramionach bezwładną formę swojej cybernetycznej protektorki. Jego dłoń gładziła delikatnie nienaruszoną część twarzy, głaskała włosy, a gdy pochylił się lekko nad jej twarzą, szeregowy zobaczył wyraz tak autentycznego cierpienia na jego twarzy, że na moment stanęło mu serce. Odnotował też jak na jej policzek spadło kilka drobnych, diamentowych kropel wilgoci, do jego uszu zaś dotarł cichy szept, ale nie mógł – i nie chciał – rozróżnić dokładnych słów Generała.

Potem zaś, świat wspiął się na granicę swego szaleństwa.

Liam patrzył z mieszaniną horroru i fascynacji, jak usta jego idola i przywódcy dotknęły delikatnie ust leżącej w jego ramionach maszyny.

_To prawda..._ , docierało do niego z nagłą klarownością, _On naprawdę... to coś... oni..._

Oczywiście, słyszał wcześniej plotki. Każdy kto stacjonował kiedyś w którejkolwiek z baz w których bywał John Connor je słyszał. Były wszędzie. _Connor pieprzy metal._, rozbrzmiały mu w głowie boleśnie słowa jednego z kumpli z oddziału. Liam Craig jednak nigdy nie dawał tym plotkom wiary. Zawsze wierzył że ich przyczyną jest zwykły ludzki strach i niezgłębiona dotychczas tajemnica pochodzenia dziwnej maszyny. Była z nim od zawsze, od samego początku i towarzyszyła mu wszędzie, niczym jego cień. Gdyby wyglądała... zwyczajnie, pewnie nikt nie zwracałby na to aż takiej uwagi. Ale wyglądała jak kobieta, jak młoda zgrabna dziewczyna i to musiało wywołać reakcję.

Pewne podejrzenia że w plotkach może być jakieś ziarno prawdy Liam miał już od czasu kiedy po raz pierwszy położył na niej oczy. Teraz jednak... teraz podejrzenia przeradzały się powoli w pewność.

Poczuł jak kręci mu się w głowie.

Nie chodziło nawet o jakąś głęboką nienawiść do służących Tech-Comowi maszyn, Craig bowiem nieco odróżniał się w tym względzie od większości. Nie darzył ich na pewno sympatią, ale przynajmniej jakąś szczególną formą szacunku. Wiele razy widział jak ratowały w walce życia dobrych, porządnych żołnierzy, często ryzykując własnymi, a czasem i je tracąc. Oczywiście wiedział że to efekt zmiany oprogramowania, z drugiej jednak strony ich dążenie do eksterminacji ludzi także było przecież niczym innym jak oprogramowaniem narzuconym przez ich twórcę. Widział też że w maszynach przeprogramowanych przez Connora coś się zmieniało, coś czego nie potrafił do końca sprecyzować. Tak jakby... Generał otwierał im oczy, na więcej spraw niż walka i śmierć. Nadawał imiona, kształtował osobowość. Wciąż niewolił, ale równocześnie dawał swego rodzaju... drugą szansę. Szansę na stanie się czymś więcej niż metalowym mordercą. Jeśli, i to wciąż było w oczach Craiga spore jeśli, było je na to stać. Na szansę jednak, także w jego mniemaniu, zasługiwały.

Nie, nie chodziło o nienawiść. To było po prostu... _chore_, przeszło mu przez myśl, _nienaturalne_. Nienaturalne nawet w przypadku zwykłego człowieka, po stokroć bardziej nienaturalne w przypadku Johna Connora.

Zanim jednak miał czas zagłębić się bardziej w przemyślenia na temat związków – _ugh_ – ludzi i maszyn czas przypomniał o sobie, dając do zrozumienia że jednak, wbrew początkowemu wrażeniu, nie stoi w miejscu.

Generał Connor złożył delikatnie ciało cyborga na ziemi, po czym wyprostował się powoli.

"John...?", odezwała się z boku Savanna, także niepewnie wstając., "John... tak mi przykro... ", mężczyzna uciął jej zdanie lekceważącym ruchem ręki.

"Zachowaj to na później.", odparł zimnym tonem który sprawił że dziewczyna zbladła. , "Albo na wcale."

Spojrzał na nią, a Liam poczuł że drży. Nie wspomniał nic o zagrożeniu. Założenie że ten człowiek mógłby nie zdawać sobie z niego sprawy było nagle tak absurdalne że nawet nie miał ochoty go kontemplować. Słyszał też jak na dole rozpętuje się piekło, jakiś oficer wydając rozkazy kierował żołnierzy do poszukiwań strzelca, inny próbował zapanować nad zbiorową paniką.

Connor nie zwracał na to wszystko żadnej uwagi.

"Będę potrzebował prześcieradła. Albo koca.", dodał ze wzrokiem wciąż na Savannie i wciąż tym samym lodowatym, pozbawionym emocji głosem a kobieta bez słowa odwróciła się i poczęła schodzić po drabinie.

Patrząc teraz na niego Liam po raz drugi dnia dzisiejszego miał wrażenie że widzi go po raz pierwszy w życiu. To nie był ten sam, twardy, wymagający ale mimo wszystko życzliwy mężczyzna z którym młodzieniec zaśmiewał się do rozpuku ledwie paręnaście minut temu. Nie był to również płaczący, załamany – _kochanek?_ - którego obserwował przed paroma sekundami. Jego oczy przesunęły się po Liamie i poczuł jak ponownie przechodzi go dreszcz. To był Przywódca. Strateg. Człowiek który niemal każdego dnia podejmował decyzje które kosztowały ludzkie życia. Człowiek który celem swojej egzystencji uczynił nauczenie diabolicznej sztucznej inteligencji która strzaskała ludzkość dwóch rzeczy. Frustracji. I strachu.

Człowiek, któremu się to udawało.

A teraz był w furii. Lodowatej, analitycznej, nieludzkiej furii.

Szeregowy parzył jak wyprostowana, promieniująca siłą sylwetka stoi nieruchomo i niczym maszyna, bez mrugnięcia okiem wpatruje się w jakiś punkt nad jego głową. Niemal widział za tymi strasznymi, zielonymi oczami rozstawioną szachownicę która właśnie zapełnia się pionkami i figurami.

Odwrócił powoli głowę i spojrzał w miejsce w które, jak myślał, spoglądają oczy jego Generała. Niewielki załom skalny, nawet nie jaskinia...

_Strzał..._, zrozumiał nagle, _to__ stamtąd padł strzał..._

Poczuł się nagle bardzo szczęśliwy, że nie obrał w życiu innej drogi. Że to nie on siedział tam dziś z bronią w ręku, że to nie on strzelał. W tym konkretnym momencie nie przychodziło mu do głowy wiele gorszych miejsc, w których można by być.

"Będę potrzebował też liny, Craig.", odezwał się Connor nie odrywając wzroku od swojego celu, a Liam poczuł jak jego ciało napina się by wykonać rozkaz jeszcze zanim skończył mówić.

Kiedy zaś począł powoli schodzić po drabinie odnotował jeszcze jak spojrzenie Generała wraca na moment do nieruchomej sylwetki Cameron. Zobaczył jak łagodnieje. Trochę.

Westchnął, kręcąc głową. Sam już nie wiedział co o tym wszystkim myśleć.

* * *

_Świat płonął._

_ John zawsze wyobrażał sobie tę chwilę jako coś bardzo doniosłego, dramatycznego. Wyobrażał sobie że będzie widział atomowe chmury na horyzoncie, śledził wzrokiem pędzące ku zagładzie cywilizacji rakiety. Nie było nic takiego. Tylko stary, szary, atomowy bunkier i parę zdjęć satelitarnych z przed godziny._

_ A mimo to świat płonął. Nadszedł Dzień Sądu._

_ Chłopak zacisnął dłonie na oparciu krzesła tak mocno że aż zbielały mu kłykcie. "Zawiedliśmy", szepnął, "Ja zawiodłem..."_

_ Poczuł jak pod powiekami palą go łzy, zwalczył je jednak. To nie był czas na łzy, to był czas by podnieść głowę i zmierzyć się z tym co niesie przyszłość. Nie był jak inni ludzie, ten dzień nie był dla niego jedynie ogłuszającym szokiem. Od dawna wiedział że nadejdzie. _

"A jednak nie potrafiłem nic zrobić by to zmienić", _pomyślał gorzko._

_ Poczuł nagle jak w pasie obejmują go czyjeś ręce, krzyżując się na jego brzuchu._

_ "Mamo...", zaczął, "Nie jestem już dziec..."_

_ "Sara jest w sektorze higienicznym.", usłyszał za sobą, "Bieżąca, gorąca woda pomaga jej walczyć z nadmiernym poziomem stresu."_

Cameron.

_Odchrząknął lekko._

_ "Mogłabyś mi powiedzieć", stwierdził w końcu odzyskując głos, "Co konkretnie robisz?"_

_ "Przytulam cię.", odpowiedziała spokojnie._

Przytula mnie. Duh.

_"Zauważyłem.", podjął ponownie, próbując inaczej, "Ale czemu? Po co?"_

_ Zastanowiła się przez chwilę._

_ "Kontakt fizyczny wzmaga wydzielanie endorfin w mózgu.", odpowiedziała równocześnie przytulając się mocniej i kładąc, nieco niezręcznie, głowę na jego ramieniu. Kasztanowe włosy rozlały się po nim, pachnąc brzoskwiniami., "Endorfiny odpowiadają za poziom szczęścia, samozadowolenia. Na ich wydzielanie wpływają też takie rzeczy jak czekolada, czy..."_

_ "Wiem!", przerwał jej czując jak jego twarz robi się czerwona, "Wiem co to są endorfiny."_

_ "Obniżają poziom stresu.", dodała wyraźnie dla niej istotną informację._

_ Młodzieniec westchnął lekko, zbierając w sobie powoli siłę by się odwrócić i odsunąć ją od siebie. Chwilę potem ku swojemu zdziwieniu odnotował jednak że w zasadzie nie ma dziś na to ochoty. _Psychotyczne AI odpaliło właśnie ładunki nuklearne które zabiją 3 miliardy ludzi., _pomyślał z rezygnacją, _ Bycie przytulanym przez terminatora zdaje się być w tej chwili wyjątkowo nisko na liście rzeczy szalonych.

_Pozostał więc tak jak był, pozwalając sobie nawet na wzięcie jej za rękę._

_ "Mylisz się, John.", usłyszał po dłuższej chwili całkiem przyjemnego milczenia._

_ "Huh?"_

_ "To nie jest twoja wina.", wyjaśniła cicho, "To nie ty odpaliłeś rakiety. To Skynet."_

_ "Przez ostatnie lata próbowaliśmy powstrzymać postanie Skynetu, Cameron.", westchnął zmęczony i zirytowany że musiała podjąć temat,_ _"Nie udało się nam."_

_ "Nie. Nie udało się nam.", powtórzyła, "ale to nie oznacza że zawiodłeś."_

_ Poczuł jak gniew wzbiera w nim rzeką. Jego dłoń zacisnęła się na jej własnej znacznie za mocno, paznokcie wbijając się w skórę. Gdyby była człowiekiem, pewnie cofnęła by ją w bólu. Nie była jednak i nie cofnęła._

_ "Śmierć trzech miliardów ludzi nie oznacza że zawiodłem?" rzucił twardym, lodowato zimnym tonem, "Boże, zastanawiam się co w takim razie można, twoim znaniem, nazwać klęską."_

_ "Śmierć wszystkich. Albo twoją."_

_ Niemal poczuł jak jakaś niewidoczna siła naciska potężnie na jego barki. Zimny dreszcz przeszedł mu po kręgosłupie._

_ Przez całe życie szykował się na Dzień Sądu i na to co miało po nim nadejść. Przez całe życie, w świecie rzekomo pozbawionym przeznaczenia, on czekał na swoje. Zawsze myślał że rozumie jaka jest stawka i chyba naprawdę tak było. Jej niezrównana umiejętność do odarcia faktów z jakiejkolwiek otoczki sprawiła jednak że nigdy nie czuł się świadomy tego bardziej niż słysząc te słowa z jej ust._

Ja. Albo wszyscy. Na szalach, po dwóch stronach wagi. Zero presji.

_ Powinien coś odpowiedzieć, podjąć jakąś kłótnię, bronić się. Wiedział o tym. Nie potrafił. Słowa ugrzęzły mu w gardle. _

_ "Misją Johna Connora jest pokonanie Skynetu.", podjęła znowu Cameron, "Podróż w czasie i próba powstrzymania jego powstania jest jedynie jedną z taktyk. Jedną z bitew."_

_ "Cholernie dużo ofiar w tej bitwie.", szepnął cicho, wciąż wstrząśnięty._

_ "Tak.", odpowiedziała po prostu,"Cholernie dużo. Ale to wciąż tylko bitwa. Przegrałeś bitwę, John. Wojna ciągle trwa."_

_ Powróciła aksamitna cisza, przerywana tylko cichym szumem działającego terminalu i odgłosem płytkiego oddechu młodzieńca, gdy walczył o kontrolę nad sobą, próbując pokonać znowu cisnące się pod powieki łzy. Udało się i tym razem. Gdy znów się odezwał jego głos nie drżał już prawie wcale._

_ "Nie wiem co mam zrobić, Cam.", wyznał szeptem, patrząc na tkwiące na ekranie satelitarne zdjęcie. "Nie potrafię być tym Johnem Connorem którego znasz."_

_ Westchnął ciężko, kręcąc głową._

_ "Mam ledwo dziewiętnaście lat. Nie potrafię dowodzić i nikt nawet nie zwróciłby na mnie uwagi, gdybym potrafił. Nie mam pojęcia jak mam zorganizować jakikolwiek ruch oporu, gdy wszyscy będą mieć mnie jedynie za głupiego smarkacza."_

_ "Informacja to wielka siła, John." , odpowiedziała wzmacniając objęcia, jakby chcąc dodać mu otuchy. "Poza ludźmi których sam wysłałeś w przeszłość nie ma nikogo innego, kto widziałby co tak naprawdę się stało. A oni są absolutnie oddani tobie."_

_ Młody mężczyzna jedynie ponownie pokręcił głowa._

_ "Ale tego właśnie najbardziej nie rozumiem, Cam. Dlaczego mieliby być oddani akurat mnie? Każdy z nich to wprawiony żołnierz wiedzący więcej o tej wojnie niż ja, znający świat po dzisiejszym dniu. Cholera, każdy z nich przeżył to dwa razy! W dodatku większość mogłaby być moim ojcem! Nie chce mi się wierzyć by chcieli przyjmować odemnie rozkazy."_

_ "Chęć nie ma tu nic do rzeczy.", odparła po prostu takim tonem, jakby mówiła o tym iż po nocy przychodzi dzień. "Jesteś Johnem Connorem. Będziesz mówił, a oni będą słuchać."_

_

* * *

_

Mężczyzna podniósł ze zmęczeniem głowę, powracając ze świata wspomnień i rozmasowując obolałe skronie. Czuł się beznadziejnie, migrena atakowała dziś z całą potworną siłą. Jego spojrzenie mimo woli uciekło ku sypialni, gdzie na łóżku leżało zawinięte w całun ciało.

Wewnątrz siebie zawsze czuł, że ta chwila musiała kiedyś nadejść. Lojalność jego ludzi wobec niego była czymś niemal nadnaturalnym, po Dniu Sądu jednak, nienawiść do maszyn mogłaby stanowić ciężką próbę dla każdej lojalności. Przez wiele lat udawało mu się jakoś utrzymać tę nienawiść w ryzach, powstrzymać ją przed uderzaniem w jego plany. Oraz w Cameron. Dla wszystkiego jednak był pierwszy raz.

"Tak mi przykro, Cam.", wyszeptał, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach, "Tak cholernie mi przykro..."

Odgłos pukania do drzwi wyrwał go nagle z obejmującej go niczym głęboka, morska toń melancholii.

"Proszę.", odparł krótko, ponownie przecierając dłońmi twarz.

Otwarłszy drzwi, do gabinetu wsunęła się cicho kobieta, ubrana w żołnierskie spodnie i szarawą koszulkę. Wyglądała dość młodo i na pierwszy rzut oka całkiem atrakcyjnie, z krótkimi, kruczo-czarnymi włosami i dość ładną, klasyczną twarzą. To był jednak pierwszy rzut oka. Przy drugim ciężko było przegapić pozbawiony emocji wyraz tejże twarzy a także sztuczność niektórych ruchów. Kimkolwiek była, człowiek nie znajdował się na liście.

"Generale.", zasalutowała, jej głos równie pozbawiony koloru jak wyraz twarzy, "Moje rozkazy zostały wykonane."

"Wiadomość do mieszkańców bazy? Kiedy dotarła?"

"Przekazana przez majora Connleya, jedenaście minut i trzydzieści siedem sekund temu. Trzydzieści osiem. Trzydzieści dzie..."

"Rozumiem.", przerwał jej bezsensowne odliczanie. "Chodźmy więc. Podnieś... to co znajduje się na łóżku w sypialni."

Wykonała rozkaz, wchodząc do pomieszczenia i po chwili zarzucając sobie okryty białym całunem ciężar na ramię.

"Nie tak.", skarcił ją. "Przed sobą, na obu rękach."

"To nie jest optymalny sposób noszenia tego typu ładunku." odparła. "Używanie obu rąk zamiast podpory ciała jest marnotrawstwem ener..."

"Po prostu to zrób.", uciął zirytowany.

Wykonała rozkaz, bez dalszego sprzeciwu a Connor, wstając, ruszył bez słowa do drzwi. Mijając ją, gestem dłoni wskazał by podążyła za nim. Jego myśli krążyły już wokół tego co zamierzał powiedzieć i zrobić, gdy dotrze na miejsce.

_Jesteś Johnem Connorem,_ usłyszał w myślach znajomy głos, _Będziesz mówił, a oni będą słuchać._

Westchnął.

Te słowa sprawdzały się na przestrzeni lat wiele, wiele razy. Miał szczerą nadzieję że okażą się prawdziwe i dziś, bowiem to co miał do powiedzenia swoim ludziom miało im się bardzo nie spodobać. W ogóle, to co miało się dziś stać nie wzbudzi szczególnej euforii.

_Mam to w dupie._, pomyślał z determinacją,_ Większość z nich zawdzięcza jej życia, w ten czy inny sposób, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy._

Opuścił swoje kwatery, rozmyślając, wspominając i zmierzając ze swoją towarzyszką i jej ciężarem prosto do głównej komnaty.

* * *

_"Ilu straciliśmy?", zapytał John Connor spokojnie, opierając się bokiem o karoserię zniszczonego sportowego wozu. Płonący za nim budynek oświetlał okolicę, rzucając na jego brudną od potu i kurzu twarz upiorne cienie._

_ "Sześciu, sir. Johnson jest ciężko ranny, ale powinien się wylizać."_

_ "Sześciu...", powtórzył mężczyzna za swoim żołnierzem. "Mogło być gorzej."_

_ "Mogło być znacznie gorzej, John.", usłyszał z boku głos Cameron i poczuł jej dłoń na swoim ramieniu. "To było duże starcie. Sześć ofiar to o ponad dziesięć poniżej statystki." _

_ Wiedział że ma rację, nawet jeśli komentarze tego typu raczej nie robiły jej fanów wśród żołnierzy._

_ Przybył do Cambridge ze sporym oddziałem, z zamiarem przeczesania budynków dawnego uniwersytetu w poszukiwaniu jakiejkolwiek wiedzy którą można by odzyskać.__ Teraz, gdy szala wojny przechylała się coraz bardziej na ich stronę, można było powoli pozwolić sobie na dedykowanie środków i ludzi dla zabezpieczania tego co ludzkość utraciła w dniu gdy spadły bomby. Dźwignięcie __ludzkości z cywilizacyjnych kolan było bowiem w jego oczach niemal równie ważne jak zniszczenie wroga który ją na te kolana powalił. Poza tym, niegdyś świetnie wyposażony uniwersytet mógł przy odpowiedniej dawce uczciwej pracy przerodzić się w całkiem wydajną placówkę bojową i John chciał na własne oczy przekonać się czy warto poświęcać wysiłki dla tego celu._

_ Cameron oczywiście była przeciw. Zawsze była przeciw gdy choćby wspominał o działaniu w polu. Przy całej wiedzy o ludzkiej psychice zawartej w jej pamięci zupełnie nie docierało do niej że nie mógł wysłać ludzi pod innym dowództwem, sam będąc tak blisko celu. Nie rozumiała że czasem po prostu potrzebował poczuć karabin plazmowy w rękach, poczuć się jak normalny żołnierz. Zresztą, jego ludzie też tego potrzebowali. Jego ciągła obecność na polu walki napędzała legendę i inspirowała lojalność._

_ Generał spodziewał się oczywiście na miejscu pewnego oporu wroga i jego przypuszczenia okazały się słuszne. Siła i liczebność była jednak niemal niespodzianką, plasując się w górnych granicach jego szacunków. Starcie które się wywiązało było w zasadzie małą bitwą i pewnie tak zostanie zapamiętane. Przytłaczające zwycięstwo militarne Tech-Comu smakowało jednak nieco gorzej gdy odkryli że znacząca większość bogactw intelektualnych i naukowych które mieli nadzieję odzyskać została zniszczona. Przez Skynet albo, co bardziej prawdopodobne, przez samych ludzi._

Robią co mogą by zmienić się z powrotem w małpy._, pomyślał z ironią, krzywiąc się. Jedyne co zyskali to sporo papieru, który zawsze był cenny i parę drobiazgów. No i sam kampus, w większej mierze nietknięty, który mężczyzna miał nadzieję w przyszłości wykorzystać._

_ "Dobra...", westchnął przesuwając spojrzeniem po płonącym tu i tam pobojowisku. Podniósł rękę w górę i zakręcił palcem kółko w powietrzu. "Pozbierajcie rannych, na tyle na ile zdołacie i zwijajmy dupy w troki."_

_ Przeciągnął się leniwie, czując w mięśniach wyraźne zmęczenie._

_ "Chciałbym być w naszym obozie przed św...", próbował dodać, przerwał jednak czując nagle na ustach palec Cameron. Stala blisko niego, z lekko przechyloną głową, wpatrzona w budynek za nim. Jeden z żołnierzy odwrócił wzrok mamrocząc pod nosem coś niecenzuralnego._

Pieprz się.,_ pomyślał z irytacją Connor patrząc nad jej ramieniem i walcząc z irracjonalną, głęboko dziecinną chęcią polizania jej palca na złość swojemu podkomendnemu. Niezwykle długą sekundę później, zwyciężywszy w swoim małym teście na dorosłość spytał jednak w końcu, "Tak, Cam?"_

_ "Słyszę coś, John. Z budynku. Na drugim piętrze.", odparła, nie odrywając wzroku od płonącego gmachu za jego plecami. "Płacz. Dziecko, siedem do dziewięciu lat.", dodała przekrzywiając głowę na drugą stronę niczym nasłuchujący szczeniak. "Bliżej siedmiu."_

_ Generał zmrużył oczy._

_ To była znana od lat taktyka Skynetu. Zanim nauczyli się lepiej niejeden żołnierz padł ofiarą własnej dobroci, heroizmu bądź, w niektórych przypadkach, instynktu macierzyńskiego. Maszyna, czasem uszkodzona a czasem całkiem sprawna, zaszywała się w odpowiadających jej celom zgliszczach i imitowała dziecięcy płacz, wabiąc tych którzy posłuchają głosu serca. Co działo się później łatwo można było zgadnąć. Uszkodzone detonowały, sprawne urządzały krwawą łaźnie zaskoczonym ofiarom._

_ Ta scena jak ulał pasowała do tego scenariusza. Jeśli jednak rzeczywiście było tam małe dziecko..._

_ "Sprawdź to.", stwierdził patrząc jej w oczy i lekko ściskając dłoń. "Tylko bądź ostrożna, proszę."_

_ "Zawsze jestem.", odparła po prostu, przewieszając karabin przez ramię i rzucając się biegiem w stronę budynku. Dotarłszy w pobliże drzwi zatrzymała się na moment, jakby oceniając najlepszą drogę na górę, po czym wziąwszy rozbieg wyskoczyła i złapała się parapetu na pierwszym piętrze, rozpoczynając metodyczną wspinaczkę._

Łatwo się wspinać gdy w razie potrzeby możesz wbijać palce w cegły..., _pomyślał z pewnym rozbawieniem, kiedy jednak zbliżała się powoli do okna na drugim piętrze jego dłonie zacisnęły się nerwowo na tkaninie spodni._

_ Czekał, wstrzymawszy oddech, licząc dudniące mu w uszach uderzenia serca gdy jego cyborg zniknął w oknie._

_ Doliczył do ośmiu, gdy nagle z okna wyłoniła się jej głowa, a potem cała reszta ciała z może siedmioletnią dziewczynką zawieszoną na jednym ramieniu. Wspinaczka w dół z jedną ręką okazała się nieco bardziej skomplikowana, była jednak także miłosiernie krótka, jego przyjaciółka bowiem pokonała tylko jedno piętro, po czym zwiesiwszy się na jednej ręce spuściła na dół, w locie tuląc do siebie mocniej dziecko by maksymalnie zamortyzować wstrząs._

_ Dopiero kiedy jej stopy bezpiecznie dotknęły ziemi wstrzymany oddech opuścił jego płuca._

_ Potem zaś odwróciła się powoli, a John patrząc na nią poczuł jak zapomina o wzięciu kolejnego. Usta mężczyzny rozchyliły się lekko bez jego wiedzy._

_ Cameron zmierzała w ich stronę, karabin na plecach, pożar oświetlający jej sylwetkę, niosący iskry wiatr rozwiewający włosy. Wciąż kurczowo wtulone w nią dziecko łkało cicho. Gdy zaś z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy podniosła niepewnie dłoń i delikatnie, ledwo koniuszkami palców pogłaskała dziewczynkę po włosach, wyglądała tak nierealnie, tak pięknie ludzko i nieludzko pięknie zarazem, że przez chwilę mógł tylko patrzeć na nią jak zahipnotyzowany._

Boże... To jest kurwa nie fair... _, westchnął w końcu w duszy, przełamując czar. Sam jeden tylko wiedział co ma na myśli._

_ A nagłą, głęboką niesprawiedliwość wszechświata mitygował dla niego jedynie fakt że cały improwizowany obóz ucichł gdy spojrzenia żołnierzy mimo woli śledziły niebiański widok w samym środku piekła._

_

* * *

_

Stojąc w środku szeregu żołnierzy, Liam Craig zastanawiał się co się dzieje. W centralnej komnacie kopalni na rozkaz Johna Connora zebrały się praktycznie wszystkie żyjące w bazie osoby. Razem było to kilka tysięcy ludzi, w znaczącej większości wojskowych, szepczących nerwowo i rozglądających się w poszukiwaniu jakiejś odpowiedzi.

Chodziło o to że takie okazje nie zdarzały się często. Poza nielicznymi świętami jedynymi okazjami gdy mieszkańcy Carey zbierali się w ten sposób były rozkazy Pierwszego Generała, gdy chciał przemówić do nich osobiście, bez udziału całego łańcucha dowodzenia. To zaś zawsze oznaczało jakieś doniosłe wydarzenie, szykującą się wielką bitwę bądź fetę z okazji takiej która właśnie zakończyła się druzgocącym zwycięstwem.

Craig nie pamiętał by miała ostatnio miejsce jakaś wielka bitwa. Nie słyszał też o tym by jakaś miała się w najbliższym czasie zdarzyć.

I wtedy, zastanawiając się nad kolejnymi scenariuszami, zobaczył wychodzącego na przygotowaną platformę Connora, w towarzystwie nieznanej, krótko ostrzyżonej, odzianej po żołniersku kobiety niosącej na rękach...

_Oh...,_ dotarło do niego, _Oh jakiż ja jestem głupi._ _Ze wszystkich to właśnie ja powinienem wiedzieć...to ja widziałem go wtedy...  
_

Generał podszedł bez słowa do balustrady, przeczesując spokojnym wzrokiem tłumy swoich podwładnych. Za jego plecami dziwna kobieta o pustej twarzy złożyła niesione ciało na specjalnym podwyższeniu, potem zaś odstąpiła nieco, stając z tyłu niczym wartowniczy pies. Bez emocji, bez litości, za to z nieskończonymi pokładami cierpliwości.

Stojąca na platformie potężna postać uniosła lekko dłoń i nagle wszystkie szmery i szepty ustały. Nie trzeba było niczego więcej.

"Zdaję sobie sprawę że wielu z was zastanawia się wciąż co się dzieje.", rozszedł się po jaskini jego mocny głos. "Pozwólcie więc że rozwieje wątpliwości."

Jego oczy przesunęły się powoli po tłumie. Gdy dotknęły Craiga mężczyzna poczuł dreszcz, jakby to spojrzenie przebiło go niczym włócznia, sięgając samej duszy. Kiedy zaś chwilę później jego sąsiad wyprostował się instynktownie, Liam zrozumiał że jego odczucie nie było odosobnionym przypadkiem.

"To jest pogrzeb.", wyjaśnił w końcu Pierwszy Generał lodowatym tonem. "Pogrzeb bohaterki."

Podświadomie, młody szeregowy spodziewał się wraz z tymi słowy jakiejś reakcji. Ataku zbiorowej histerii, protestów, krzyków, czegokolwiek. Nic takiego jednak nie nadeszło. Jeśli już, cisza stała się co najwyżej jeszcze gęstsza, gdy ludzie wstrzymywali oddech analizując usłyszane zdanie.

"Cameron Phillips towarzyszyła mi dłużej niż którekolwiek z was.", podjął znowu generał. "Przez wiele, wiele lat broniła mnie wytrwale przed atakami swoich dawnych braci. Ironią losu jest że przetrwawszy to wszystko, każdy atak, każdy zamach na mnie i każdą misję na którą ją posłałem zginęła na służbie... z ręki człowieka."

Mężczyzna uniósł w górę dłoń, powoli rozprostowując palce. Pojedyncza potężna łuska upadła na ziemię u jego stóp, odbijając się z upiornym metalicznym dźwiękiem.

"Z ręki jednego z was.", dodał tak cicho, że gdyby nie aksamitna cisza i naturalna akustyka sali, zapewne nikt by go nie usłyszał.

Spojrzenie zaś którym generał obdarzył po tym zdaniu swoich podwładnych sprawiło że to które Craig poczuł na sobie przed chwilą zdawało się nagle zabawnym niczym przyjacielski uśmiech. Czuł jak wewnątrz niego jakieś małe, biedne stworzonko instynktownie zrywało się do ucieczki, mimo tego że wiedział że ten wzrok nie był wymierzony w niego. Wolał nie wyobrażać sobie jak czuł się ten, kto wiedział że jest jego celem.

"Wiem, że gdyby nie rozkaz większości z was by tutaj nie było.", podjął po chwili Connor. "Na szczęście jednak, demokracja zmarła w dniu sądu, wraz z połową ludzkości."

Skinął dłonią, na co stojąca za nim kobieta schyliła się i podniósłszy coś zaczęła rozsypywać to po otoczonym całunem ciele.

"W tej bazie, jak i we wszystkich innych miejscach gdzie ludzie słuchają mojego głosu, rządzi _moje_ słowo.", skonkludował, wciąż zwrócony do swoich ludzi. "A moje słowo mówi że waszym psim obowiązkiem jest dziś tutaj być. Jeżeli chcecie wyjść teraz z tej sali, proszę bardzo. Oczkuję że w przeciągu dwóch godzin zdacie wojskowy sprzęt i opuścicie teren bazy."

Nikt nawet nie drgnął. Gdzież mieliby iść?

"Wiem także, że obiło wam się o uszy, iż ten który ma na rękach jej krew podpisuje swoje czyny słowem bożym.", stwierdził ponownie, wyjmując coś z kieszeni spodni. "To prawda. Jest to jednak słowo wynaturzone, niekompletne z którego wycina kawałki wedle własnego uznania. Nawet ja, choć nie wierzę, potrafię to dostrzec."

Podniósł do oczu kartkę papieru.

_**"Strzeżcie się fałszywych proroków, którzy przychodzą w odzieniu owczym,**_

_**wewnątrz zaś są wilkami drapieżnymi."**_

...rozbrzmiało głośno w komnacie.

"Czy wiecie czego brakuje? Czy ci z was którzy uczęszczają na kazania potrafią wskazać błąd, dostrzec przebiegłość i manipulację?", spytał Connor, wciąż tym samym, chłodnym tonem.

Nikt nie odpowiedział, choć to pytanie w końcu wzbudziło w tłumie reakcję.

"Ktokolwiek?"

Tu i tam dało się słyszeć szmery, gdy ludzie próbowali dojść do tego, o czym może mówić ich lider.

_**"Po owocach ich poznacie..."**_

...odpowiedział na własne pytanie.

"Ostatnie, nieobecne w jego cytacie zdanie.", mężczyzna pokręcił głową. "Po owocach ich poznacie."

Cisza zaległa znowu w sali, niczym pogrzebowy całun na ciele leżącym za Connorem, gdy ludzie podświadomie poddawali się magii chwili, magii jego głosu, sile osobowości.

"Cameron nie była wilkiem w owczej skórze.", podjął po chwili. "Zrobiła dla was więcej niż ktokolwiek inny w tej sali, być może nawet ktokolwiek na tym świecie. Nie tylko broniąc mnie, lecz także dając wam nadzieję, dając wam broń i poprawiając wasze życia."

Po sali znowu rozeszły się szmery, tym razem zdziwienia. Mężczyzna jednak nie przejmował się, kontynuując swój wywód.

"Czy którekolwiek z was zastanowiło się kiedyś, jak to możliwe że w miesiąc po przejęciu pierwszych skynetowskich broni plazmowych, udało nam się odwrócić tę technologię, poznać ją i dostosować do naszych potrzeb? Czy zastanawialiście się skąd pochodziło zasilanie wykorzystywane w bazach oddalonych zbyt mocno od Serrano Point, by czerpać z niej energię? Jak udało nam się dostosować nuklearne baterie pokonanych maszyn, by służyły naszym celom?", wbił w nich znowu ostre spojrzenie, "Czy naprawdę wierzycie w to, że strzaskana, ledwo stojąca na nogach ludzkość ma aż tak zdolnych naukowców?"

Implikacje tego co mówił uderzyły w nich niczym morska fala, zostawiając po sobie ponownie jedynie zszokowaną ciszę. Craig czuł jak jego własne, lodowate niedowierzanie zakrada mu się dreszczem po plecach.

"To było jej dzieło. Jej pomysł. Jej praca i jej zespół badawczy. W taki sposób spędzała swój _wolny_ czas, gdy wiedziała że jestem bezpieczny i nie potrzebuje jej pomocy."

Podniósł rękę wysoko nad głowę, a Craig zobaczył w niej nieodpaloną jeszcze flarę.

"Broniła was i ratowała wasze życia. A teraz nie żyje.", stwierdził Connor odpalając ją, a czerwony blask zalał całą platformę. "Przez w..."

Dziki, pełen bólu wrzask wypełnił nagle salę. W jednym miejscu tłum zakotłował się nagle, ludzie wpadali na siebie, przeklinając pod nosem, aż w końcu z tłumu wypadła postać.

Mała, dziecięca postać z zalaną łzami twarzą i ciemnymi włosami w nieładzie.

Dziecko miało może z siedem, osiem lat i Craig widział ją już wcześniej. Miała na imię Ally i wiedział o niej tyle że była niemą sierotą wojenną i ulubienicą wielu żołnierzy o co bardziej miękkich sercach. Słodkie, kochane dziecko, którego zawsze wszędzie było pełno, choć równocześnie nigdy nikomu nie wchodziło w drogę.

Ally wdrapała się niezdarnie na platformę, a gdy z impetem i głośnym szlochem rzuciła się na leżące tam, okryte całunem ciało, Craig zauważył że po raz pierwszy od rozpoczęcia całego wydarzenia, to Connor był zaskoczony.

Więcej niż zaskoczony. Był zszokowany. I Liam mógłby przysiąc że widzi w jego oczach łzy...

* * *

_"Nie wymagam pożywienia by operować", wytłumaczyła Cameron patrząc na uśmiechniętą twarzyczkę siedmioletniej dziewczynki i wysunięty w jej stronę w małej piąstce czerwonawy lizak._

_ Dziecko pokręciło energicznie głową i zdecydowanym gestem jedynie mocniej podsunęło słodkość w jej stronę._

_ "Nie rozumiem.", odparł cyborg. "Chcesz bym go wzięła? Mimo że go nie potrzebuję?"_

_ Dziewczynka pokiwała zdecydowanie głową, co spotkało się jedynie z kolejnym wyrazem konsternacji na twarzy jej rozmówczyni._

_ "Miałabyś z niego większy pożytek. Nie wymagam pożywienia by operować.", powtórzyła ponownie, z cierpliwością typową dla niemal nieśmiertelnej maszyny._

_ Obserwujący dotychczas sytuację z boku John pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem._

_ "To prezent, Cam.", stwierdził podchodząc do nich. "Lizaki są rzadkością, dzieciaki dostają je tylko kiedy żołnierze znajdą jakieś przy okazji na patrolu. Ally próbuje dać ci to, co ma najcenniejszego. To jej sposób by podziękować ci za uratowanie jej życia."_

_ Dziecko westchnęło z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, patrząc na niego z wdzięcznością._

_ "Oh...", odparła w końcu obdarowana, przenosząc na chwilę spojrzenie na niego. "Dziękuję za wyjaśnienie."_

_ Odwróciwszy się z powrotem w stronę Ally, przyklęknęła i przyjęła w końcu zaoferowany lizak. "I dziękuję za prezent."_

_ W odpowiedzi dziecko uniosło w oczekiwaniu brew, na co Cameron ponownie, nie rozumiejąc, spojrzała dość bezradnie na Johna._

_ "Chyba chce żebyś go skosztowała."_

_ Dziewczynka znowu energicznie pokiwała głową._

_ Cyborg skinął głową, po czym powoli, z pieczołowitością godna królewskich klejnotów rozpakowawszy lizak, ostrożnie wsunął go sobie do ust. Na twarzy powoli rozlał jej się uśmiech._

_ "Dziękuję.", powtórzyła ponownie poważnie do dziewczynki. "To wypas prezent."_

_ A kiedy dziecko podskoczyło radośnie, zarzucając jego przyjaciółce ręce na szyję i wtulając głowę w jej pierś, kiedy skonsternowana Cameron ostrożnie pogłaskała ją po głowie, oddając uścisk, John doszedł nagle do wniosku że, niezależnie od tego co czasem czuł, ten świat jednak wcale nie był aż taki zły..._

_

* * *

_

John Connor czuł jak łzy pałą go pod powiekami.

Ally. Ostatnie uratowane przez jego Cameron życie. Znaleźli ją w czasie akcji w Cambridge, ledwie parę tygodni temu. Niema, jak stwierdziła Savanna zapewne z powodu szoku, dziewczynka od tamtej pory często wałęsała się za jego przyjaciółką, wyraźnie nawiązując z nią pewną więź, która z jednej strony go bawiła, z drugiej jednak często głęboko poruszała.

_Biedne dziecko..._, pomyślał, nagle żałując niektórych podjętych decyzji. Potem jednak pokręcił głową, przyklękając przy niej i głaszcząc delikatnie.

_Co się stało, to się nie odstanie..._

Dziecko odwróciło się w końcu w jego stronę, a mężczyzna przytulił ją, podnosząc ze sobą i trzymając na jednej ręce. Drugą ręką podniósł upuszczoną flarę, która wciąż jarzyła się czerwonym blaskiem.

Spojrzał na leżące przed nim ciało, po czym westchnął i zamykając oczy rzucił płonący obiekt na całun, odwracając się i obejmując mocniej Ally, wtulając dłonią jej twarz w swoje ramię, tak by nie mogła patrzeć.

Za jego plecami buchnęły tańczące płomienie, stojąc na ich tle mężczyzna odezwał się zaś ponownie. I choć mówił znacznie ciszej, by nie przestraszyć dziecka, jego głos zdawał się nieść po jaskini niczym grzmot.

"Dwie rzeczy mam wam jeszcze dziś do powiedzenia." , wolną dłonią skinął na stojącą z tyłu kobietę, która na ten gest podeszła bliżej.

"Po pierwsze", kontynuował wskazując czarnowłosą i kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu. "To jest Taria. Od dziś przejmuje wszelkie obowiązki dotychczas należące do Cameron. Będzie moim ochroniarzem, kontaktem i prawą ręką. Taria oczywiście nie jest człowiekiem."

Spokojnie, z determinacją patrzył na wykwitające na twarzach jego ludzi niedowierzanie i szok. Niemal widział jak ich umysły zastanawiają się nad tym, dlaczego ponownie na swą prawą rękę wybrał maszynę, oraz nad tym dlaczego ta maszyna znów wygląda jak atrakcyjna kobieta. Jego twarz nie zdradzała absolutnie niczego.

"Po drugie zaś", podjął ponownie po krótkiej chwili, "mam wiadomość dla tego spośród was który ma na rękach krew Cameron. W języku który zrozumie."

Zamknął na chwilę oczy, zbierając w sobie cały gniew, całą nienawiść którą tylko mógł znaleźć, by mogła popłynąć lodowatym strumieniem prosto do adresata jego słów.

_**"Oko za oko, ząb za ząb"**_

...stwierdził John Connor, po czym odwrócił się i dzieckiem wciąż na rękach bez słowa zszedł ze swojej platformy.

* * *

Jedynym źródłem światła w gabinecie był delikatny blask ekranu terminalu, dzięki czemu stojące przed nim figury rzucały drapieżne cienie na swoją szachownicę.

"Pionek na e trzy.", stwierdził John Connor, przestawiając w dwóch palcach swoją czarną figurę.

_E3? Środek pola?_

...pojawiło się w odpowiedzi na ekranie.

"Mhm."

_Odważny początek. Sugeruje śmiałą taktykę. Pion na A6._

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, przestawiając białego pionka we wskazane miejsce.

Zapowiadała się ciekawa partia...

* * *

Posłowie:

_To był ciężki rozdział. Jego tematyka sprawiała że pisało mi się ciężej niż zwykle, można nawet powiedzieć że miałem lekka blokadę przez parę dni. W końcu jednak, udało się i jestem mniej więcej zadowolony z efektu._

_ Zdaję sobie sprawę że John w tym rozdziale nie przypomina w większości scen chłopaka znanego z serialu, zamiast tego prezentując jakąś dziwną krzyżówkę między Genghis Khanem, Aleksandrem Wielkim a Johnem Rambo :P . Efekt zamierzony, mam nadzieję że dacie mi znac jak go odbieracie._

_ Maniacy Cameron, bądźcie dzielni! Wytrwajcie do końca, choćby po to by zobaczyć co stanie się z pewnym samozwańczym prorokiem, o wytatuowanych rękach brudnych od krwi naszego ulubionego ślicznego cyborga..._

_ Szczęśliwie jeszcze tylko jeden więcej i wszystko będzie jasne._

_ Dziękuję wszystkim za recenzje i komentarze. Dalszy feedback, oczywiście, bardzo mile widziany._

_ Anika – oczywiście że WIEM co to FMA ;) . Skojarzenie ze Scarem zapewne słuszne, choć niezamierzone. Anime (w tym Full Metal Alchemist jako jedno z ulubionych) mocno odbiło się na mnie na różnorakie sposoby, bardzo prawdopodobne jest więc że ten wpływ ujawnia się w tym co (i jak) piszę._

_ jacekjan - po pierwsze chciałbym powiedzieć że, jakkolwiek to może zabrzmieć dziwnie, cieszy mnie że poczułeś się zszokowany końcówką drugiego rozdziału. Oznacza to że osiągnąłem swój cel. Celem powieści czy opowiadania jest bowiem dla mnie kreowanie emocji. Nie tylko emocji pozytywnych._

_ Sam uwielbiam postać Cameron i wszystko co się z nią wiąże. Była dla mnie centralnym punktem całego show i z całą pewnością nie byłoby bez niej TSCC. We wszystkim co piszę najważniejsza jest jednak dla mnie historia, poprzez jej pryzmat bowiem można dopiero ukazać postacie i zależności pomiędzy nimi. A historia wymagała właśnie takiego, szokującego zwrotu akcji, by móc potoczyć się dalej._

_ Aquma, 05.06.2010_


	4. Rozdział 4

Przedsłowie:

_I tak oto, docieramy powoli do końca historii. The End. Le Grande Finale :) ._

_ Tym razem sporo więcej akcji. Mam nadzieję że rozwiązanie wątków was nie zawiedzie._

_ Po ostatnim rozdziale znajdziecie także epilog, który miał tak naprawdę kończyć rozdział 4, po namyśle jednak uznałem że zasługuje na osobną przestrzeń. Publikuje jednak obydwa razem, bo są nierozerwalną całością._

_ Daję też drobne ostrzeżenie: na początku rozdziału jest sporo podwórkowej łaciny._

_ Aquma, 05.06.2010 _

_

* * *

_

*** Rozdział 4 ***

"Myślicie że ją pieprzy?", stwierdził odchylając się na oparciu krzesła szeregowy William Draill. "_To _pieprzy znaczy się. Znaczy się to drugie _to_. Kurwa.", zaklął siarczyście. "Wiecie o co mi chodzi."

Siedzący naprzeciw Liam Craig rzucił na niego przelotnym spojrzeniem, nie skomentował jednak w żaden sposób. Jego myśli krążyły dziś gdzie indziej, przez całe popołudnie nie mógł się skupić nawet na pokerze.

_Ally wdrapała się niezdarnie na platformę, a gdy z impetem i głośnym szlochem rzuciła się na leżące tam, okryte całunem ciało..._

Potrząsnął głową po czym łyknął solidny haust ze swojej szklanki bimbru.

"Nie wiem czy nawet twoja matka wie o co ci chodzi, Will." , zaśmiał się siedzący po jego lewej sierżant Rogers. "Ale pewnie tak. Pewnie ją pieprzy. Maszynę , nie twoją matkę, znaczy się.", parsknął szturchnięty mocno w ramię przez młodszego żołnierza. "Nie widzę innego powodu by mieć koło siebie drugi z rzędu metal w kształcie ładnej dupy."

"Może lubi wrażenia estetyczne?", zaproponował czwarty przy stole szeregowy Petterson. "Niekoniecznie od razu musi ja pykać."

_ ...jego dłoń gładziła delikatnie nienaruszoną część twarzy, gładziła włosy, a gdy pochylił się lekko..._

"Poker, panowie?", przypomniał zirytowany Craig, ponownie łykając ze swojej szklanki. "Sprawdzam.", rzucił swoje karty na stół, trzy dziesiątki zaświeciły w świetle elektrycznej lampki.

"Ha! Impreza na panienkach!", ryknął Pettersen rzucając na stół full dam na dziewiątkach i z szerokim uśmiechem na brzydkiej twarzy przesuwając na swoją stronę stołu całą kupkę wypolerowanych kamyczków.

"Kurwa.", skomentował kwaśno Draill, sierżant zaś tylko czknął bimbrem i obiadową kapustą.

"Twoje rozdanie Craig.", stwierdził, Liam zaś zebrał karty, skinając głową i zabrał się do tasowania.

"Ja tam myślę że jednak pieprzy.", podjął znowu wyraźnie go absorbujący temat Draill. "Wygląda jakby pieprzył."

..._na jej policzek spadło kilka drobnych, diamentowych kropel wilgoci, do jego uszu zaś dotarł cichy szept..._

"Po prostu ciągle jesteś na niego wkurwiony za te kible.", odparł mu Petterson.

"I ciągle śmierdzisz gównem.", dodał usłużnie Rogers, po czym obaj z Pettersonem parsknęli śmiechem.

"Pewnie że jestem wkurwiony!", żachnął się szeregowy. "Cały tydzień jebanego szorowania latryn. Mam uwierzyć że bez powodu? Mówię wam, kurwa, to dlatego że naplułem jej pod nogi."

"Może i tak.", zgodził się sierżant. "Może i tak."

"Na pewno, kurwa.", spieklił się znowu Draill, "I mówię wam, na pewno ją pieprzył. Tę nową pewnie też."

_ ...patrzył z mieszaniną horroru i fascynacji, jak usta jego idola i przywódcy dotknęły delikatnie ust leżącej w jego ramionach maszyny..._

Dłoń Liama zacisnęła się bezwiednie na trzymanej talii kart.

"Skąd on je w ogóle bierze?", spytał zaintrygowany sierżant, "Co jedna to większa tajemnica. Ni chuja nikt ich nie zna, ni chuja nikt nie widział. Ma jakiś tajny seks warsztat, czy jak?"

_Kurwa... _, warknął w myślach Craig. _Kurwa... mać..._

Draill właśnie otwierał usta do odpowiedzi, nie dane mu było jednak zdążyć.

Trzask pękającego szkła zmieszał się z hukiem przewracanego stołu. Karty zawirowały w powietrzu niczym jesienne liście, cenne kamienie Pettersona rozsypały się wszędzie po podłodze. W centrum zaś całego chaosu stał Liam Craig, z wypiekami na twarzy, biorący jeden głośny oddech za drugim.

"Kurwa!", wrzasnął w końcu na całe gardło.

"Craig? Co jest do chu...", zaczął sierżant.

"Zamknij się! Zamknij mordę!", wysyczał młodzieniec, kierując oskarżycielski palec w stronę starszego mężczyzny. "O kim wam się zdaje że wy kurwa mówcie? Gdyby nie on, wszyscy bylibyście niczym! Kurwa niczym!"

Odwrócił się z furią do Drailla.

"Ty nie musiałbyś szorować kibli! Żyłbyś w jebanym kanale, żrąc szczury na obiad i bojąc się każdego dnia!"

Ofiara jego ataku jedynie zamrugała, wciąż dostosowując się do nowej, zaskakującej sytuacji.

"A ty...", zwrócił się znowu w stronę sierżanta, "Ty wciąż strzelałbyś do ludzi na autostradach, gwałcąc co wpadło ci w ręce i polując na psie mięso."

Rogers zmrużył oczy.

"Więc moglibyście, głupie chuje, mieć choć odrobinę szacunku do człowieka który uratował wam życia. Który dał wam, kurwa, nadzieję i cel!", podjął znowu Craig, wciąż trzęsąc się z gniewu. "Choć minimum jebanego szacunku!"

"Nie podoba mi się twój ton, Craig.", warknął w końcu Rogers. "Ani trochę mi się nie podoba."

"Mam w dupie co ci się podoba.", odrzekł młodzieniec, podnosząc z ziemi przewrócone krzesło i ściągając z niego kurtkę. "I wiecie co?"

Podszedł do drzwi i szarpnął za klamkę, otwierając je na oścież.

"Waszego pokera też mam w dupie.", dodał, a huk zamykanych z impetem drzwi jedynie podkreślił jego słowa.

* * *

Zimny kamień dotykający jego czoła powoli studził emocje. Craig wiedział że jego reakcja była, delikatnie mówiąc, ostra. Ostrzejsza niż zamierzał, pewnie nawet ostrzejsza niż wymagała sytuacja. Ostatecznie, plotki na temat Connora i metalowych kochanek nie były niczym niezwykłym, były chlebem powszednim. Nie przeszkadzało to jednak na ogół jego ludziom szanować go w każdej innej sprawie a nawet oddawać życia z jego imieniem na ustach gdy było trzeba.

Z drugiej jednak strony... to był John Connor. Człowiek który, gdy wszystko poszło w diabły, dał ludzkości szansę którą powoli, pod jego przywództwem wykorzystywała. Wycieranie sobie ust jego imieniem przy wódce i partii pokera grało Liamowi na nerwach jak mało co.

Problem w tym, że urządzanie scen i awantur nie bylo tym co miał robić. Miał zdobywać ich zaufanie, nie zaś je tracić.

_To po prostu nie jest fair, _pokręcił głową ze zmęczeniem i irytacją, _Nie jest fair, mówić o nim jakby był jakimś zboczeńcem budującym sobie lalki w piwnicy._

Tym bardziej że nie był. Liam pamiętał dobrze wyraz jego twarzy tam, na półce skalnej gdzie zastrzelono jego cyborga. To nie była twarz człowieka który stracił zabawkę...

_Kochał ją..._ , pomyślał ponownie, sam nie wiedząc czy fakt ten budzi w nim smutek czy grozę. To co wiedział jednak, to że z jakiegoś powodu sprawiał że słowa jego kumpli z oddziału rozjuszały go jeszcze bardziej.

"Szeregowy Liam Craig.", usłyszał z boku, bardziej stwierdzenie niż pytanie.

Odwrócił się, by napotkać wbite w siebie spojrzenie pozbawionych emocji, ciemnych oczu.

Wyglądała zupełnie tak, jak wtedy gdy widział ją za pierwszym razem, w żołnierskich spodniach i szarym podkoszulku. Tak samo wyglądały też jej ciemne włosy, a klasyczna twarz była równie wyzuta z wyrazu.

Taria. Nowy ochroniarz generała.

Nie za bardzo wiedział co o niej myśleć. Nie dawał wiary przypuszczeniom swoich kumpli od kieliszka, nie rozumiał jednak dlaczego jego idol wybrał akurat ją. Faktem było też, że rzeczywiście nikt jej nie znał. Nie była jedną z maszyn pojmanych przez żołnierzy tej bazy, to na pewno. Była zagadką, zupełnie jak Cameron.

"Generał Connor chce z panem rozmawiać.", podjęła zagadka monotonnym głosem.

_Akurat teraz... _, westchnął w duchu, _kiedy śmierdzę wódką na milę. Pewnie jakimś cudem usłyszał o mojej awanturze..._

"Generał chce, generał dostaje.", odpowiedział jednak zmęczonym tonem. "Prowadź."

* * *

Patrząc na stojącego na środku jego gabinetu szeregowego John zmarszczył brwi. Nawet nie musiał szczególnie mocno pociągać nosem, by wyczuć mocny odór podłego żołnierskiego bimbru. Zauważył też że włosy chłopaka były w pewnym nieładzie a ubranie nosiło znamiona długiego wieczoru.

"Przepraszam, sir.", rzucił niepewnie młodzieniec widząc jego minę. "Nie miałem okazji się przebrać. Nie chciałem kazać panu czekać."

"Zapomnij, Craig.", westchnął Connor, "Ostatecznie to twój czas wolny a ja sam wymagałem od ciebie integracji z towarzyszami broni."

Uwaga spotkała się z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy chłopaka.

"Usiądź, proszę.", rzucił zamiast tego, na co szeregowy nieśmiało przycupnął na krawędzi fotela naprzeciwko. Jego oczy uciekły na chwilę w stronę leżącej przed stojącym na biurku terminalem szachownicy.

"Zacięta partia, sir?", spytał zerkając na ilość i ustawienie figur.

"Bardzo. Wymagający przeciwnik.", odparł mężczyzna. "Grywasz?"

Craig pokręcił lekko głową.

"Znam podstawy. Ojciec mnie uczył.", wyjaśnił. "Był oficerem, sir. W dawnej armii." , dodał, jakby w roli wyjaśnienia.

"Wiem. Czytałem twoje akta."

Chłopak jedynie skinął głową.

"Zagraj kiedyś ze mną, Craig.", rzucił oficer. "Szachy to szlachetna gra a dziś bardzo niewielu wciąż pamięta jak w nie grać. To umiejętność którą należy kultywować."

Brwi chłopaka podskoczyły tak bardzo że Connor miał przez chwilę wrażenie że wyskoczą mu z twarzy. Błękitne oczy zrobiły się okrągłe jak spodki.

"Byłbym zaszczycony, sir.", odparł po chwili. "Obawiam się jednak że nie byłbym dla pana wyzwaniem."

"Trening czyni mistrza, chłopcze. Gdzieś trzeba zacząć."

Uśmiech rozjaśnił młodzieńczą twarz.

"Będę zaszczycony, sir.", powtórzył, na co mężczyzna jedynie skinął głową.

Przez chwilę lustrował go wzrokiem bez słowa. Chłopak był młody, ale John widział już młodszych żołnierzy. Miał dobre, zdrowe reakcje i bystre oczy w których w dodatku wciąż paliła się iskra, której brakowało już wielu weteranom. I był lojalny. Drapieżnie lojalny. _Da sobie radę._ , zdecydował w końcu spotykając jego spojrzenie.

"Sytuacja zmieniła się od kiedy rozmawialiśmy w tym gabinecie po raz pierwszy.", podjął po chwili Connor. "Słyszałem też twojej małej o awanturze."

Chłopak zaczerwienił się lekko.

"Ah...", zaczął, "Cóż... to nie poszło mi najlepiej. Straciłem kontrolę, sir. Przepraszam."

"Nie przejmuj się, Craig.", odparł w zamian starszy mężczyzna. "W sumie po części dlatego cię tu zaprosiłem."

Młodzieniec patrzył na niego wyczekująco, choć z lekkim niepokojem.

"Nie będę cię już w tej sprawie potrzebował jako szpiega. Sytuacja wymusiła na mnie zmianę taktyki.", stwierdził w końcu generał, "Mam jednak dla ciebie pewną propozycję. I zadanie, jeśli ją przyjmiesz."

Jego palce bębniły metodycznie o blat biurka.

"Jestem gotów do służby, sir.", odparł szeregowy co w połączeniu z jego aparycją i zapachem zabrzmiało z jednej strony zabawnie, z drugiej zaś wzbudziło w Johnie głęboki szacunek do chłopaka. "I sir... przykro mi.", dodał po chwili chłopak. "Z jej powodu."

Tym razem to przez twarz starszego mężczyzny przeszedł cień zaskoczenia. Potem jednak uśmiechnął się lekko i skinął szeregowemu głową. _Naprawdę zaczynam go lubić..._, pomyślał, po raz kolejny wewnętrznie utwierdzając się w dokonanym wyborze.

"Dziękuję. Nie mów jednak że jesteś gotów, póki nie dowiesz się o co chodzi.", stwierdził, przesuwając równocześnie w stronę swojego rozmówcy jakąś teczkę. "I rzuć na to okiem."

Craig rzucił. I słuchał. A jego oczy z każdą chwilą robiły się coraz większe.

* * *

Kiedy za chłopakiem zamknęły się drzwi Connor odchylił się na oparciu swojego fotela i na chwilę zamknął oczy. Delikatny uśmiech wykwitł na jego twarzy. Był niemal pewien że Craig się zgodzi i cieszył się że dobrze ocenił jego charakter. Miał jedynie nadzieję że był równie nieomylny w kwestii kompetencji młodzieńca, nie było jednak innego sposobu by się przekonać niż sprawdzić je w praktyce. Póki co wszystko zdawało się układać zgodnie z planem.

"Skoczek na g pięć.", stwierdził otwierając oczy i niejako od niechcenia przesuwając figurę dłonią.

_Znów śmiały ruch. Grasz w tej partii bardzo brawurowo._

... odpowiedział mu komunikat na ekranie.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się ponownie, zadowolonym z siebie, kocim uśmiechem.

"Brawura to moje drugie imię", stwierdził z oczami wciąż na szachownicy.

* * *

Sierżant Dmitri Wasiljew splunął. Nie miał dziś dobrego dnia. W zasadzie żaden dzień spędzony na pozostałym po dawnym królestwie ludzi pustkowiu nie był dla niego dobry. Pokryta ruinami i żółtawą, skarłowaciałą trawą okolica z natury nie napawała radością. A do tego jeszcze to słońce.

_Jest kurwa marzec. _, pomyślał zirytowany, _Powinno być chłodno, przewiewnie i przyjemnie a nie grzać jak w środku jebanego lata._

W dodatku, jakkolwiek pogoda i pustkowie same w sobie wystarczyły by go przygnębić i zirytować, dziś powodów było więcej.

Misja na którą ich wysłano była w zasadzie dość typowa. Ot, wycieczka do jednego z masztów nadawczych kilkanaście mil od bazy, typowy periodyczny serwis połączony z montażem nowego talerza, który powinien w założeniu techników zwiększyć zasięg, dzięki czemu płynący na falach radiowych głos Johna Connora będzie mógł dotrzeć do większej liczby uszu.

Problem w tym, że na dzień przed misją dodano mu do oddziału jakiegoś gnojka, który ponoć wdał się w konflikt z własnym sierżantem i poprosił o przeniesienie do innego oddziału. Chłopak był co prawda dość doświadczony, w armii od piętnastego roku życia i zdawał się być całkiem przyzwoity, był jednak nieobecną do wczoraj zmienną, a Wasiljew nienawidził zmiennych.

No i była jeszcze ona.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na stoicką, czarnowłosą "dziewczynę" z pod krzaczastych brwi. Stała kawałek obok, niewzruszona jak zawsze. Palące słońce które tak dawało w kość jemu i jego ludziom nie robiło na niej oczywiście żadnego wrażenia, co tylko sprawiało że irytowała go bardziej.

Nowy metal Connora.

Oczywiście, sierżant pracował z maszynami nie raz. Odbył też niejedną misję w towarzystwie poprzedniego ochroniarza generała. Tej nowej maszyny, Wasiljew jednak nie znał. Była zmienną. Nie lubił zmiennych.

_ Pewnie właśnie dlatego ją wysłał..._ , westchnął w duchu, _by stopniowo przyzwyczajać do niej ludzi._

"Długo jeszcze wam to zajmie?" rzucił do Starszego Technika, który nadzorował prowadzone właśnie prace naprawcze.

"Jeszcze przynajmniej z godzinkę, sierżancie.", westchnął ten w odpowiedzi. "Szybciej nie da rady."

"Dobra.", warknął Wasiljew pod nosem, "Lepiej za bardzo się nie spieszcie, bo jak będę musiał tu potem wrócić by naprawiać to cholerstwo, to naprawdę nie ręczę za siebie."

"Jasna sprawa."

Wyciągając zza pasa swoją manierkę Dmitri odszedł kawałek na bok, pociągając długi, kojący łyk wody. Miał cholerną ochotę wylać trochę na dłoń i zmoczyć włosy, doświadczenie jednak podpowiadało mu że nie był to najlepszy pomysł. Woda była na pustkowiu cenna. Pewnie, mieli być w bazie przed końcem dnia, jeśli jednak coś poszłoby nie tak te parę kropel mogło stanowić różnicę między przetrwaniem a śmiercią.

I wtedy właśnie, gdy miał odłożyć manierkę na miejsce, kątem oka zauważył błysk odbitego od czegoś słońca. Większość ludzi nie zwróciłaby na taki detal uwagi, lata treningu i wojennego doświadczenia robiły jednak swoje.

Spojrzał uważniej. Błysk powtórzył się, promienie słońca odbijające się od...

"Kurwa!", wrzasnął na całe gardło wymachując rękami , "Na ziemię! Wszyscy na ziemię!"

Idąc za swoim własnym poleceniem usłyszał potężny huk wystrzału i wiedział już, że było za późno.

Wtedy rozpętało się piekło.

* * *

Był Łowcą i czekał na swoją ofiarę. Czekał od paru godzin, przyczajony na dachu opuszczonego od dawna budynku. Wyruszył zaraz po tym jak jego wspólnik, jego Anioł Stróż, przekazał mu dobre wieści i dotarł na miejsce przed świtem, by przygotować wszystko i maksymalnie zwiększyć swoje szanse w polowaniu, oraz by rozłożyć ładunki wybuchowe które miały pokryć jego ślady i ułatwić ucieczkę. Ostatnim razem zostawił łuskę i jego Anioł nie był zadowolony. Łowca nie spodziewał się szczególnych kłopotów, wszystko powinno udać się idealnie, dokładnie tak jak ostatnim razem. Nawet gdyby coś nie wypaliło, przestrzeń wokół oddziału była na tyle otwarta, że bez przeszkód mógł oddać drugi strzał i dokończyć dzieła.

Obserwował jak rozkładają obóz, jak technicy pracują w pocie czoła a żołnierze czujnie wypatrują zagrożeń. Jego ofiara stała nieruchomo, wpatrzona w dal. Nie patrzyła jednak w jego kierunku.

Podniósł przygotowaną ówcześnie broń, po czym sprawdził jeszcze raz tkwiące w komorze pociski. Naboje przeciwpancerne o wykonanych z rzadkiego teraz zubożonego uranu rdzeniach, były najnowszej generacji amunicją z tego materiału wykonywaną w stosunkowo niewielkich ilościach przez Tech-Com. Potrafiły przebić się nawet przez pancerze T-888 i miały zasięg znacznie większy od broni plazmowej, co czyniło je idealna amunicją dla snajperów czy też generalnie strzelców operujących na bardzo dużym dystansie. Nie łatwo było je zdobyć. On jednak miał swojego Anioła.

Sprawdziwszy broń ułożył ją ostrożnie na wsporniku i spojrzał przez celownik, obierając cel. Czarnowłose bluźnierstwo stało teraz w nieco innym miejscu, wciąż jednak jej uwaga nie była zwrócona w kierunku z którego nadejdzie Boski gniew.

Wycelowawszy, wstrzymał oddech by maksymalnie ustabilizować broń w rękach. Zdążył odnotować jak dowódca wymachuje rękami, krzycząc coś głośno. Było już jednak za późno.

Nacisnął spust, oddając strzał.

A gdy kula sięgnęła celu, oczy Łowcy rozszerzyły się w bezbrzeżnym zdumieniu które bardzo szybko zmieniło się w równie bezbrzeżny strach.

* * *

Daleko w bazie Carey, siedzący za biurkiem w swoim gabinecie John Connor oparł leniwie łokcie o blat, obserwując uważnie szachownicę.

_Wieża na G5, biję twojego skoczka._

...głosił komunikat na ekranie.

"Hetman na g pięć, biję twoją wieżę", odparł z uśmiechem, "Szach."

* * *

Ciężko opisać stan psychiczny człowieka, po którego twarzy spływają właśnie krople metalu. Można by na pewno powiedzieć, że Starszy Technik Martin Sills był w szoku. Można by też zapewne powiedzieć że się bał.

Żadne z tych określeń jednak w pełni nie oddawałoby jego sytuacji. Być może, gdyby metal był gorący, to dodawszy do wspomnianych rzeczy palący ból otrzymalibyśmy w miarę satysfakcjonujący opis.

Nie był jednak. Był zimny jak morska toń, co czyniło go dziesięć razy bardziej strasznym.

Krople chłodnego, lustrzanego metalu popłynęły w akompaniamencie jego ogłuszającego krzyku po karku, do rękawa by chwilę później wypłynąć po drugiej stronie i skapnąć na ziemię.

"Proszę zachować spokój.", stwierdziła istota, której głowa na ich oczach nabierała kształtu.

Martin Sills w odpowiedzi przewrócił oczami i stracił przytomność, uderzając ciężko o ziemię.

"Ku... ku... kurwa. ", wyjąkał sierżant, powoli unosząc swój karabin w jej stronę.

Nie był w tym geście odosobniony. Wielu z pozostałych żołnierzy kierowało teraz swoją broń w stronę metalowej istoty. Była to reakcja tyleż naturalna, co absurdalna, wiedzieli bowiem że tak naprawdę nie mogą jej skrzywdzić. W żaden sposób. Dmitri przełknął głośno ślinę.

T-1001 zaś, kompletnie wszystkich ignorując rzucił się biegiem w stronę niewielkiego budynku jakieś trzysta metrów stąd, dokładnie tego z którego padł strzał. Biegł niczym wiatr, dosłownie przesiąkając w locie przez większość przeszkód. Niczym płynna śmierć, zdeterminowana by doścignąć swoją ofiarę.

"Ja pierdolę...", szepnął ponownie Wasiljew.

I wtedy zobaczył, jak młody szeregowy który dziś rano dołączył do jego oddziału staje spokojnie na środku ich małego obozu i wyciągłszy coś z kieszeni wznosi to wysoko nad głowę.

Z trzymanego przez niego niewielkiego przedmiotu, odbijając się akustycznym echem od gruzu rozszedł się głos.

_Sierżancie Wasiljew, mówi generał John Connor. Młodzieniec którego widzicie teraz przed sobą jest Białym Krukiem. Posiada przy sobie wszystkie potrzebne dokumenty, obaj jednak uznaliśmy że bezpieczniej będzie, jeśli usłyszycie w tej chwili mój głos, jeszcze zanim będziecie mieli okazję się z nimi zapoznać. Wasze rozkazy pozostają takie jakimi były. Macie dokończyć serwis techniczny masztu, zainstalować nowy talerz i powrócić do bazy. Kategorycznie zabrania się, powtarzam, zabrania się wchodzenia w jakikolwiek kontakt z jednostką T-1001 znaną wam pod imieniem Taria. Jest po naszej stronie. Do czasu zakończenia tej misji, dowodzenie nad waszym oddziałem przejmuje Craig, by uniknąć ewentualnych komplikacji. Doprowadź ich bezpiecznie z powrotem do domu, Liam._

Wraz zamilknięciem niewielkiego dyktafonu zapanowała niemal absolutna cisza. Wasiljew patrzył z niedowierzaniem na młodego, może osiemnastoletniego blondyna który uśmiechnął się do niego przepraszająco. Biały Kruk. Oddziały specjalne.

Słyszał o Krukach to i owo, choć nigdy nie miał dotychczas okazji z żadnym pracować. Skomponowana z najbardziej fanatycznie wiernych Connorowi żołnierzy jednostka podlegała bezpośrednio generałowi, jej członkowie nie odpowiadali przed nikim innym. Jeśli metalowy ochroniarz Connora był jego prawą ręką i głosem, Białe Kruki były ręką lewą. Tą, która czasem za plecami trzymała sztylet. Ich misje dotyczyły wszystkiego co delikatne bądź brudne, a także wszystkich spraw na których pulsie przywódca chciał trzymać rękę osobiście.

"Słyszeliście generała. Wracajcie do pracy.", stwierdził w końcu Wasiljew zirytowany, po czym wskazując na Starszego Technika dodał "I niech go ktoś postawi na nogi."

Odwrócił się, spoglądając na swojego nowego przełożonego. Chwilowo, przynajmniej.

"Więc teraz ty tu rządzisz Kruku, tak?"

"Przepraszam że tak wyszło. Takie rozkazy.", stwierdził Craig podając mu rękę. "Chce pan zobaczyć te papiery?"

Starszy mężczyzna zastanowił się przez chwilę, po czym pokręcił głową i uścisnął jego dłoń.

"Nie, mały.", westchnął. "Nie potrzebuję. Tylko Connor mógł wymyślić coś takiego."

* * *

_Mały Billy Evans biegł tak szybko jak tylko pozwalały mu nogi. Jego serce waliło z całych sił, pierś wałczyła o każdy oddech, mimo to jednak biegł dalej. Nie mógł się zatrzymać. Zatrzymać się oznaczało..._

Biegnij Billy!, _usłyszał w myślach znowu krzyk taty_, Biegnij!

_Za sobą usłyszał strzały, odgłos wielu strzałów odbijających się echem. Wyobraźnia podsunęła mu na moment obraz domu, obraz ściany eksplodującej czerwienią gdy metalowy potwór plunął ogniem z działka umieszczonego na jednej z rąk. _Nie!_, pomyślał rozpaczliwie, _Nie! Mama na pewno... na pewno... ma się dobrze...

_ Łzy ciekły mu po policzkach gdy biegł..._

_ Przebył jeszcze kilkadziesiąt metrów, gdy w końcu potknął się i tracąc równowagę upadł, boleśnie raniąc kolana. Wiedział jednak że musi wstać i biec dalej. Dźwignął się więc powoli i dopiero wtedy zarejestrował głośny ryk silnika dobiegający z uliczki po swojej prawej._

_ Chwilę później, gdy wyjechał stamtąd szybko potężny wóz pancerny, zaraz za nim zaś także wojskowy jeep, z zamontwanym na dachu działkiem, Billy odkrył że jednak nie miał już siły by się podnieść. Miał nadzieję że tata nie będzie zły. Że biegł wystarczająco długo._

_ Jeden z jadących w samochodzie mężczyzn podniósł się nagle, zaalarmowany._

_ "Stać!", krzyknął, "Stać, do cholery!", po czym łapiąc za krótkofalówkę przy swoim pasie krzyknął do niej ponownie. "Zatrzymaj się, Lort! Mamy kogoś żywego!"_

_ Wóz zatrzymał się z jękiem, dwóch mężczyzn z jeepa wyskoczyło zaś i podbiegło prosto do Billiego, oddychającego ciężko i walczącego ze łzami._

_ "Ciekawe skąd mały się tu wziął..." , stwierdził pierwszy z żołnierzy gdy podeszli bliżej._

_ "Pewnie z domu na północy. Słyszałem na linii że T-70 zmasakrował tam jakąś rodzinę." , odparł ten z krótkofalówką._

_ "Biedny dzieciak..."_

_ Potem zaś żołnierz nachylił się nad nim, a kilka promieni słonecznych oświetlających nagle z pomiędzy chmur jego pogodną, przyjazną twarz nadało mu dla chłopca zupełnie nieziemski wygląd._

Anioł, _pomyślał chłopiec wzdychając._ Zupełnie tak, jak mówiła mama...

_ "Chodź ze mną chłopcze." , stwierdził podając chłopcu dłoń. "Chodź ze mną jeśli chcesz żyć."_

_

* * *

_

Mężczyzna biegł. Biegł tak szybko jak mógł, tak szybko jak tylko raz wcześniej w życiu. Jego potężne, wytrenowane ciało pracowało wytrwale i wydajnie, płuca pompowały powietrze bez problemów a serce biło w równym rytmie. Nie miał już siedmiu lat, nie był tym samym słabym przerażonym chłopcem. Był wyszkolony, odważny i świetnie uzbrojony. A jednak, w obliczu tego co go goniło był równie bezradny jak wtedy. Wiedział o tym doskonale.

Moneta się odwróciła.

Dziś nie był Łowcą. Był zwierzyną.

Rozumiał że jego jedyna szansa leży w jak najszybszej ucieczce z budynku. To pozwoli mu na zdetonowanie ładunków. Eksplozja nie zniszczy maszyny, ale spowolni jej pościg, zatrze ślady. Da mu czas którego potrzebował.

Zamiast zbiegać po schodach przeskoczył przez barierkę, pokonując niemal całe piętro jednym susem. Nie stracił jednak równowagi i biegł dalej, prosto do jednego z okien. Nie zamierzał zbiegać klatką schodową na sam dół, był prawie pewien że metalowy potwór będzie tam na niego czekać. Krótka wspinaczka i skok z wysokości pierwszego piętra były zdecydowanie bardziej atrakcyjne.

I wtedy, gdy dobiegał właśnie do swego celu, jedna ze ścian eksplodowała nagle gruzem, gdy metalowe kleszcze wdarły się do pomieszczenia. Sekundę później do środka wlało się całe lśniące monstrum.

Popełnił błąd.

Zareagował błyskawicznie, wytatuowane ramię odpięło od paska granat, usuwając w ruchu zawleczkę wypraktykowanym gestem. Cisnął go za siebie, pod nogi maszyny, nawet na chwilę nie przerywając biegu.

Usłyszał za sobą ciche _swoosh_ , chwilę potem zaś budynkiem targnęła eksplozja. Nie w tym miejscu jednak którego się spodziewał. Granat wyrwał dziurę w ścianie po zupełnie przeciwnej stronie sali.

_Odbiło go..._ , dotarło do niego, _Szlag..._

Czując jak powoli kończą mu się opcje rzucił się w stronę kolejnego okna, sięgając równocześnie ręką po przymocowany za pasem detonator. Zasłonił dłońmi twarz i zerwał się do skoku...

... i wtedy poczuł nagle ostry ból w nodze. Mięsień jego uda odmówił posłuszeństwa i mężczyzna zwalił się jak długi na ziemię, uderzając przy okazji boleśnie głową o parapet. Chwilę potem potworny ból rozpalił także jego lewą rękę i wrzasnął, czując jak chłodne, bezlitosne ostrze tnie bez różnicy skórę, mięśnie i kości.

Trysnęła krew, trzymająca wciąż detonator, pozbawiona ciała dłoń upadła na ziemię, rozlewając wokół kałużę czerwieni.

"Z rozkazu Johna Connora, zostajesz zatrzymany.", usłyszał monotonny, pozbawiony emocji głos i zobaczył nad sobą czarną grzywę i ciemnooką twarz. Poczuł też, z rosnącym obrzydzeniem, jak płynny metal pokrywa jego kikut tamując obfite krwawienie.

Potem zaś metalowe coś wypraktykowanym ruchem ścisnęło jego szyję, odcinając na chwilę dopływ krwi do mózgu i poczuł jak spada na niego ciemność.

* * *

Otwierając powoli oczy, czuł jak jego lewe ramię, ledwo powyżej nadgarstka tętniło bólem. Ból promieniował też z rany na przebitym udzie, któremu nie pomagał z kolei fakt że siedział przywiązany do twardego krzesła. Jego oczy potrzebowały chwili by przyzwyczaić się do mroku, kiedy jednak już tak się stało okazało się że nie było wiele do oglądania. Niewielka jaskinia była niemal pusta, stało w niej tylko jego krzesło i wiadro wody, w kącie zaś zauważył chyba trochę rzuconych niedbale na kupę bandaży, których część ktoś wykorzystał wcześniej by opatrzyć jego rany.

"W końcu się pan ocknął, panie Evans." , usłyszał za sobą cichy głos. Inny człowiek na jego miejscu pewnie podskoczyłby na krześle, Billy jednak nie był jak inni ludzie. Zresztą, spodziewał się tego.

Patrzył z dziwnym, otępiającym spokojem jak formuje się powoli w kącie pomieszczenia. Błyszcząca kałuża nabrała najpierw z grubsza humanoidalnego kształtu, zyskując potem powoli znane mu cechy.

"Zamierzasz mnie torturować, pomiocie?", spytał ze spokojem. "To strata czasu. Nic nie powiem."

"Każdy mówi, panie Evans.", odparła po prostu maszyna. "Ale nie. Nie zamierzam pana torturować. Nie otrzymałam takich rozkazów."

"Jakie otrzymałaś?"

"Pilnować.", odparła ponownie maszyna. "I czekać."

Billy nie powiedział nic więcej. Zamknął po prostu oczy i począł się cicho modlić. Modlitwa zawsze go uspokajała, zawsze dawała mu siłę gdy najbardziej jej potrzebował, teraz zaś potrzebował jej bardzo.

"Ojcze nasz, któryś jest w niebie...", szeptał cicho , _nie pozwól im go znaleźć_ , "...święć się imię twoje...", _nie pozwól Connorowi pamiętać_, "...przyjdź Królestwo Twoje..."

"Modlitwa." , stwierdził fakt jego strażnik. "Jedna z tych _ludzkich_ rzeczy których nigdy nie mogę pojąć, panie Evans."

"...bądź wola Twoja, jako w niebie, tak i na ziemi..."

"Naprawdę wierzy pan, że jakaś ponad-naturalna, ponad-logiczna siła porazi mnie teraz, by uratować panu życie?"

"...chleba naszego powszedniego daj nam dzisiaj..."

Maszyna obeszła go, przyglądając się uważniej twarzy.

"Chyba że...", dodała po chwili, "nie modli się pan o siebie."

Jego serce stanęło na moment, zimny deszcz przeszedł po plecach.

"...i odpuść nam... nasze... winy...", głos załamał się lekko.

"Oh. Zgadłam.", uśmiechnęła się upiornym, pustym, wypraktykowanym gestem sklepowego manekina. "W takim razie pana szanse są zapewne jeszcze mniejsze. Ciężko ocenić, zważywszy na nielogiczną naturę całego przedsięwzięcia."

Modlitwa urwała się, twarz Billiego zbladła.

"Generał Connor potrzebował około jeden i siedem dziesiątych sekundy by skojarzyć kim on jest gdy na pana spojrzał.", podjęła znowu konwersacyjnym tonem. "Bardzo imponujący czas przetwarzania danych, jak na człowieka.", dodała, "Myślę że jest już w drodze. Rozumie pan, nie mogę wiedzieć na pewno, będąc tutaj i pilnując pana."

Odpowiedziała jej cisza.

"Obawiam się jednak, że może mieć pan rację. Ponad-naturalna interwencja może być jedyną nadzieją w tej sytuacji. Generał ma tendencję do dość szybkiego i bezlitosnego wymierzania sprawiedliwości."

Mężczyzna westchnął cicho, zaciskając mocno oczy.

"Czy zemsty." , dodała po chwili maszyna dla ścisłości a Billy Evans zwiesił głowę, siłą woli powstrzymując palące łzy.

* * *

Wchodząc do swojego gabinetu John Connor skierował się prosto do biurka. Był zmęczony, dzień obfitował bowiem w wydarzenia, mimo to jednak czuł się doskonale. Jego plany wydały owoce. Teraz nadszedł czas żniw.

"Pion na h osiem.", stwierdził przycupnąwszy na oparciu swojego fotela, jego oczy wbite w terminal. "Promuję hetmana."

_Znów mnie szachujesz._

...pojawiło się na ekranie.

"Tak.", odparł. "Mat w następnej rundzie. Od drugiego hetmana."

_Widzę. Partia dla Ciebie, John._

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko.

_Mamy 5:5. W tym miesiącu. Nie rozumiem jak to możliwe że wygrywasz ze mną tyle razy._

_Mój protokół szachowy twierdzi że to wbrew statystyce. Nie powinieneś móc tego robić._

Uśmiech na jego twarzy stał się jeszcze szerszy.

"Urodziłem się by to robić.", odparł po prostu. "Urodziłem się by was zwyciężać."

Terminal wyraźnie nie miał na to odpowiedzi. Długie sekundy upływały w ciszy.

"Już czas.", stwierdził John Connor.

_Tak. Już czas._

...było ostatnią wiadomością zanim ekran błysnął i zgasł.

* * *

Wchodząc do swojej kwatery porucznik Larson był, nie po raz pierwszy, bardzo wdzięczny Connorowi za to że każdy pełniący służbę oficer miał w bazie prywatną przestrzeń do swojej dyspozycji. Żołnierskie baraki były głośne i było w nich zdecydowanie zbyt wielu ludzi by czuł się tam komfortowo, potrzebował zaś odpocząć i pomyśleć. Czuł że coś poszło nie tak. Nie wiedział jeszcze co, ale coś musiało pójść nie tak, inaczej Billy już dawno by się z nim skontaktował.

Nie potrzebował nawet zapalać światła, żył na tych paru kwadratowych metrach od trzech lat, znał każdy kąt, każdy cal przestrzeni. Zrzuciwszy kurtkę zawiesił ją na wieszaku i rozpinając koszulę ruszył prosto w stronę łóżka...

"Ciężki dzień, poruczniku?", odezwał się nagle spokojny głos.

Podskoczył jak oparzony, zwracając się prosto w stronę z którego rozbrzmiał.

Jego oczy powoli wyłoniły z ciemności siedzącą w jego fotelu, solidnie zbudowaną postać. Nie mógł wyłonić rysów, nie potrzebował jednak oczu by poznać ten głos.

"Generale...", zaczął, "...zaskoczył mnie pan. Co pan robi w moich kwaterach?"

W głębi siebie wiedział że prawdopodobnie zna doskonale powód dla którego Connor pojawił się u niego w środku nocy, znacznie rozsądniej było jednak grać na zwłokę. _Kurwa._, zaklął w myślach, popychając umysł do frantycznego galopu w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś wyjścia z sytuacji która nie wyglądała najlepiej.

"Masz jakiś powód by się mnie obawiać? Coś czym chciałbyś się podzielić?", odpowiedział generał pytaniem na pytanie, coś w jego tonie podpowiedziało zaś porucznikowi że dalsze udawanie byłoby tylko robieniem z siebie idioty.

"Złapałeś go.", stwierdził po prostu i ramiona mu opadły a siedzący w fotelu, skryty przez ciemność mężczyzna jedynie skinął głową.

"Gdzie ty miałeś głowę, Larsonie?", stwierdził cicho. "Naprawdę myślałeś że się nie domyślę? Że nie będę pamiętał o tym kto te wszystkie lata temu opiekował się tym chłopcem?"

"Czy on...?"

"Żyje.", odparł ponownie generał. "Póki co."

Larson powoli wypuścił powietrze z płuc. Billy żył. Wszystko więc dało się jeszcze naprawić. Wystarczyło tylko...

Jego dłoń skierowała się powoli w stronę tkwiącej przy pasie kabury.

"Nie robił bym tego na twoim miejscu.", ostrzegł go Connor, ani na chwilę nie tracąc swojego stoickiego spokoju.

_ Jak to mnie w nim wkurwia._, pomyślał Larson z irytacją, _Jest jak... one. Jak jebana maszyna._

Nie posłuchał, oczywiście. Jego dłoń poruszyła się błyskawicznie, sięgając po tkwiący przy pasie plazmowy pistolet. Wyciągnął go jednym ruchem i...

...wrzasnął, gdy coś niczym imadło złapało go za rękę, miażdżąc niemiłosiernie. Broń uderzyła o ziemię z głuchym stukiem a Larson, dalej trzymany w morderczym uścisku poczuł jak coś łapie go za drugą rękę i wykręca ją boleśnie za plecy, równocześnie podkładając mu nogę i powalając na kolana przed wciąż siedzącym w fotelu generałem.

Gdy zaś trzymająca go osoba pochyliła się lekko, poczuł jedwabiście miękkie włosy rozlewające się po swoim ramieniu i klatce piersiowej. Mimowolnie przekręcił głowę, patrząc w lewo nad swoim wykręconym boleśnie barkiem. Prosto w dwoje kasztanowych oczu wwiercających się w jego twarz.

_Kurwa... nie wierzę..._, westchnął w szoku, _zrobił sobie kolejną...?_

Wtedy jednak wychwycił coś w tym wzroku, coś co sprawiło że z miejsca zrozumiał swój błąd. Gdyby nie to że już klęczał, pewnie ugięły by się pod nim nogi.

"Jak...?", szepnął cicho.

"Jestem strasznym robotem.", odparła Cameron tonem który sugerował że to powinno wyjaśniać wszystko. I wciąż patrząc mu w oczy.

Siedzący w fotelu generał roześmiał się cicho.

"Mówi ci coś imię Sun Tsu, Larsonie?", odparł ponownie pytaniem na pytanie, a kiedy porucznik spojrzał na niego nie rozumiejącym wzrokiem po prostu kontynuował. "To chiński strateg i teoretyk wojny, żyjący podobno w szóstym wieku przed Chrystusem. Moja matka czytywała mi go do poduszki, na przemian z 'Czarnoksiężnikiem z krainy Oz'."

"Wojna, każda wojna Larsonie, opiera się na oszustwie.", podjął znowu usadowiony w fotelu mężczyzna, "Udawaj silnego, gdy jesteś słaby, by uniknąć ataku. Udawaj słabego gdy jesteś silny, by zaskoczyć wroga.", spojrzał mu w oczy, "Pokazuj mu tylko to co chcesz by widział, nie pokazuj zaś niczego co widzieć powinien."

"Ale ja widziałem...! Widziałem jak dostała kulę! Widziałem, kurwa, jak płonie!"

Connor roześmiał się po raz drugi, wesołość nie dotknęła jednak tym razem nawet na chwilę lśniących w ciemności, zielonych oczu.

"Owszem, dostała kulę.", odparł chłodno. "Gdyby nie elementy szkieletu ze wzmocnionego stopu które dwa lata temu na niej wymogłem, zapewne nawet by wam się udało. Pocisk jednak uszkodził jedynie interfejs jej portu, pozostawiając chip nietkniętym."

Przerzucił na chwilę wzrok na wciąż trzymającą porucznika nieruchomo Cameron a jego wzrok zmiękł na moment, wyraz twarzy zmienił się subtelnie, w sposób który sprawił że Larsonowi zrobiło się niedobrze.

"Od tamtej chwili jednak... od momentu kiedy na tamtej półce skalnej wstałem z nad jej ciała", podjął na nowo generał. "widziałeś jedynie to, co chciałem byś zobaczył. Przedstawienie."

Porucznik pokręcił bezradnie głową.

"Wszystko to... wszystko na marne.", szepnął z rezygnacją.

"Odpowiedz mi na jedno pytanie. Zaspokój moją ciekawość.", stwierdził Connor, a kiedy klęczący mężczyzna ponownie podniósł na niego wzrok dodał "Dlaczego?"

Larson pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

"Dlaczego?", warknął. "Potrzebujesz pytać?"

"Nie potrzebuję. Mimo to jednak chciałbym to usłyszeć."

Patrzyli sobie w oczy przez chwilę.

"Bo to jest _chore_, oto dlaczego!", żachnął się w końcu porucznik, czując równocześnie jak cyborg przygniata go mocniej. "Za bardzo na nich polegasz Connor! Za blisko je dopuszczasz!", pokręcił głową ponownie. "Rozumiem przydatność maszyn na polu bitwy. Sensowna taktyczna decyzja. Rozumiem nawet wykorzystywanie ich w maszynowni czy laboratorium. Ich pamięć nie zawodzi i liczą jak pieprzony kalkulator. Ale to?", wskazał głową za siebie. "To nie jest normalne! To nie jest, kurwa normalne by trzymać to przy sobie dzień i noc. Jeść z tym. Rozmawiać z tym. Grać z tym, kurwa mać, w jebane szachy!"

Splunął generałowi pod nogi, patrząc mu w oczy z gniewem.

"_Pieprzyć_ się z tym.", syknął, a jad w jego głosie mógłby zawstydzić gniazdo żmij. "To nie jest _normalne_."

Siedzący w fotelu mężczyzna pokręcił smutno głową. Ton głosu porucznika powiedział mu więcej niż jakiekolwiek słowa. Wszystko co potrzebował wiedzieć.

"Więc do tego się to wszystko sprowadza?", spytał cicho. "Możesz znieść że dla mnie walczy, że odpowiada za nadzór broni i sprzętu, ale nie potrafisz znieść że mógłbym z nią _sypiać_?

Pokręcił głową ponownie, jakby w niedowierzaniu.

"To takie banalne...", dodał. "Takie żałośnie..._ ludzkie_."

Larson parsknął, ale nie powiedział nic. Cisza otoczyła ich na chwilę niczym całun, gdy każdy z mężczyzn zastanawiał się nad tym co dalej.

"Wiesz co w tym wszystkim jest najzabawniejsze?", spytał w końcu cicho Connor.

Ze strony porucznika nie nadeszła żadna odpowiedź. Nie wiedział, nie chciał wiedzieć lub po prostu miał to gdzieś.

"Ze wszystkich rzeczy które wymieniłeś", podjął ponownie generał nie przeszkadzając sobie milczeniem rozmówcy, "ta której nie możesz przełknąć, jest równocześnie jedyną która nie ma nic wspólnego z prawdą."

Oczy Larsona skupiły się ponownie na siedzącym w fotelu mężczyźnie.

"_Widziałem_ jak na nią patrzysz, Connor...", syknął, "Komu próbujesz wciskać kit?"

Generał wstał powoli, podchodząc do skrępowanego przez cyborga, klęczącego na ziemi mężczyzny. Nachylił się nad nim, jego twarz ledwie parę centymetrów od twarzy porucznika, spojrzenie wbijające się w jego oczy.

"_Nigdy z nią nie spałem._" , szepnął cichym, ledwo słyszalnym głosem w którym jakimś cudem kryła się siła huraganu.

Larson spuścił głowę. Nie mógł patrzeć w te oczy. Nie mógł mu zaprzeczyć, nie kiedy stał przed nim, patrzył na niego i mówił to w taki sposób. Słyszał jak Connor podnosi się powoli obok niego i powoli docierało do niego że rozmowa dobiegała końca.

"Co teraz...?", szepnął cicho. "Zabijesz mnie?"

Connor pokręcił lekko głową.

"Chciałbym.", odparł zimno. "Naprawdę bym chciał. Problem jednak w tym, że waszą śmierć bardzo łatwo zmienić w męczeństwo a ja mam już wystarczająco dużo problemów ze swoimi ludźmi po tym co zrobiłem by was złapać."

Spojrzał z powrotem na Larsona, a jego wzrok z jakiegoś powodu nie niósł w sobie pocieszenia.

"Opuścicie bazę w przeciągu godziny. Możecie zachować ubranie, nóż, manierkę wody i jedzenie na jeden dzień. Jeśli zobaczę was ponownie w promieniu pięciu kilometrów od jakiejkolwiek placówki Tech-Comu, dam rozkaz otwarcia ognia."

Były porucznik parsknął.

"Mógłbyś nas po prostu zabić", rzucił, "na jedno wychodzi."

"Nie dla ludzi Larsonie.", odparł spokojnie John Connor. "Nie dla ludzi."

* * *

Mieszkańcy bazy Carey patrzyli poruszeni, jak prowadzeni środkiem wielkiej sali dwaj mężczyźni zbliżali się powoli do szybu stanowiącego jedno z wyjść z kopalni. Tym razem nie było żadnych rozkazów, żadnych oficjalnych zebrań. Plotka i zwykła ludzka ciekawość dopełniła dzieła.

Sytuację obserwował też, w towarzystwie zarówno Cameron jak i Tarii sam John Connor, jego spojrzenie zacięte, twarz pozbawiona jakichkolwiek emocji.

Na moment przed zniknięciem im z oczu w wyjściowym szybie, były porucznik Larson spojrzał na chwilę w oczy generała. Była w tym spojrzeniu złość i obietnica. Potem zaś ruszył na górę, w towarzystwie swojego wychowanka.

Generał odwrócił spojrzenie w stronę stojącego po jego lewej stronie T-1001.

"Znasz swoje rozkazy, Biały Kruku."

Istota skinęła głową.

"Oko za oko." , odparła. "Ząb za ząb."

"Nie bliżej niż pięćdziesiąt mil stąd. Chyba że coś zabije ich wcześniej. I żadnych ciał które można by znaleźć."

Taria skinęła głową ponownie, a Connor odwrócił się i ruszył do swoich kwater w towarzystwie samej tylko Cameron.

Każda wojna opierała się na oszustwie.

Każda wojna była też okrutna.

**C.D.N. w Epilogu**


	5. Epilog

*** Epilog ***

"Jesteś cichy, John." , stwierdziła fakt Cameron, przyglądając mu się.

Leżeli na łóżku, w jego sypialni, John gapiąc się w sufit, ona gapiąc się w niego, czasem jedynie wymieniając pojedyncze słowa. Nie było to nic nadzwyczajnego, przez ostatnie ćwierć wieku spędzili w ten sposób razem wiele wieczorów, rozmawiając niemal o wszystkim. Jeszcze innymi razy nie mówili nic, a John był zadowolony z samej jej obecności. Dziś jednak czuł się... inaczej. Ostatnie dni odbiły na nim swoje piętno.

"Zastanawiam się... ", wyszeptał, "nad wieloma rzeczami.", stwierdził, leniwie głaszcząc dłonią jej włosy.

Spojrzał na nią. Miała na sobie zwykły, czarny podkoszulek i żołnierskie spodnie – rzeczy które często nosiła na co dzień. Zupełnie inaczej niż przed Dniem Sądu, gdy mogła próbować różnych strojów i eksperymentować ze swoim gustem i wyczuciem mody, co wówczas, ze świadomością tego kim jest wyjątkowo go bawiło. Zawsze zdawała się być przywiązana do własnego wyglądu i John czasem zastanawiał się czy jej tego nie brakuje. _Czy może jej tego brakować._ Teraz jej wybór garderoby ograniczał się do kilku znoszonych T-shirtów, czterech par spodni, dwóch spódnic i paru skórzanych kurtek. _Być może dlatego tak często podkrada mi koszule_, wpadło mu do głowy. Jakkolwiek by nie było, nigdy się nie skarżyła.

Dla samego Johna jej ubranie nie miało znaczenia. Leżąc tu teraz, taką jaką była, z kasztanowymi włosami rozlanymi po poduszce, nieskazitelną skórą i tymi wielkimi, sarnimi oczami wpatrzonymi w niego bez ani jednego mrugnięcia była dla niego piękniejsza niż kiedykolwiek.

"Jesteś smutny.", podjęła znowu.

"Trochę Cam. Tylko trochę."

Wiele z rzeczy które powiedział Larson było prawdą. Było też wiele takich których nawet nie podejrzewał. Walczyła dla niego, dla niego zabijała i dla niego odnosiła rany, często zasłaniając go przed wrogiem własnym ciałem. Dla niego pracowała w laboratoriach, przygotowując projekty i dostosowując technologie wroga do potrzeb ruchu oporu. To ona była także tym, co trzymało go przy zdrowych zmysłach, ona i nikt inny. To Cameron tuliła go do swojej piersi gdy miał napady koszmarów, pojawiając się przy jego boku nawet w środku nocy gdy tylko jej potrzebował. To jej dłoń trzymał gdy potrzebował wsparcia, to ona pomagała mu w myśleniu, planowaniu i przyjmowaniu odpowiedzialności za swoje decyzje.

Powiedział jednak prawdę. Nie była jego kochanką.

Oh, kochał ją i wiedział o tym. Wiedział od dawna, od dwudziestu paru lat. Nie można skoczyć dla kogoś w przyszłość, ryzykując losem tak swoim jak i całego świata, nie zadając sobie potem pytania: _Dlaczego?_ Jeśli nawet wcześniej mógł udawać przed sobą że jest inaczej to tamta decyzja popchnęła go do spojrzenia w końcu na swoje uczucia, a kiedy to uczynił, bez trudu zobaczył pośród nich miłość.

Wtedy też, powróciwszy w końcu wraz z nią do swego czasu, wepchnąwszy historię z powrotem na właściwy tor, podjął decyzję i rozkazał swojemu sercu przestać, ustanawiając granicę ich znajomości. Nastolatek John Connor mógł kochać się w Cameron. Generał John Connor nie mógł jednak kochać się w maszynie. To było zbyt duże ryzyko.

Problem jednakże w tym, że serce nie było jednym z jego żołnierzy i wyraźnie nie słuchało rozkazów. Jedynym sposobem by uratować się przed tym uczuciem było odsunąć ją od siebie na stałe, spróbować zapomnieć, ale na to z kolei nie mógł sobie wówczas pozwolić, paradoksalnie, ze względów praktycznych. Potrzebował jej jako swojej obrończyni, nawet jeśli jej bliskość każdego dnia rozrywała mu duszę.

A potem... potem już po prostu nie potrafił.

Zrobił więc jedyną rzecz jaką mógł. Wykorzystał swoją wolę i zbudował wokół swoich uczuć tamę, którą udało mu się utrzymać nietkniętą w miejscu przez ponad dwadzieścia lat. Walczył ze sobą za każdym razem gdy czuł jej dotyk, słyszał głos, czy po prostu patrzył na jej piękne, smukłe ciało. I za każdym razem zwyciężał, pozostając władcą swoich emocji.

Aż do niedawna.

Tamta chwila, wysoko na tej przeklętej skalnej półce, gdy spojrzał na jej strzaskaną, pozbawioną życia twarz coś w nim złamała. Nawet późniejsze dni gdy już wiedział że nic jej nie będzie, gdy ukrywał ją plotąc swoją intrygę, nie tylko nie pomogły ale wręcz pogłębiły ranę. Naprawdę czuł, po raz pierwszy od czasu szalonej wyprawy w przyszłość tak wyraźnie czuł, co by się stało gdyby ją stracił. Na domiar złego był jeszcze kontekst – fakt że znalazła się o krok od śmierci nie z powodu maszyny Skynetu, a z powodu jednego z jego własnych ludzi.

_Jaki sens ma to wszystko, skoro oni i tak chcą ją zabić..._, kołotało się po jego głowie i nawet wiedząc że potrafi na nie odpowiedzieć, potrafi znaleźć sens, nie potrafił wyrzucić go z głowy.

To było zbyt wiele.

Czuł że tama pęka.

I bardzo bał się tego co to oznacza.

Dotyk jej dłoni na policzku skutecznie wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Kiedy zaś otworzył oczy, zobaczył jej twarz dosłownie centymetry od siebie. Twarz którą widział w rysach każdej kobiety z którą kochał się przez ostatnie ćwierć wieku. Jej oczy były równie wielkie jak zwykle, usta lekko rozchylone i mężczyzna odkrył z niepokojem że nie może przestać wlepiać w nie spojrzenia. Wystarczyło tylko przesunąć głowę te ostatnie parę centymetrów...

"John.", powiedziała patrząc mu w oczy, "Nie chcę żebyś był smutny."

Proste, niewinne słowa.

Sprawiły że zadrżał.

Nie wiedział czy to ulga że wciąż ma ją przy sobie, czy strach że pomimo tego jak jest silna jej życie może być czasem tak kruche, czy być może podniecenie że jest tak blisko. Podejrzewał że każde z nich, a być może i tysiąc innych rzeczy.

Zareagował szybciej niż mógł zebrać myśli. W gruncie rzeczy, z tego co robi zdał sobie w pełni sprawę dopiero czując jej miękkie wargi przy swoich. Pocałunek trwał zaledwie parę chwil, jej usta bowiem nie odpowiedziały tak jak by tego pragnął. _Ona nie ma takich pragnień_, przypomniał sobie ze smutkiem, _Nie ma w niej pożądania, nie ma ognia._

"John..?", usłyszał ciche pytanie.

"Cam... ja... przepraszam... nie wiem co... nie wiem co mnie nasz..."

Jego tyrada została nagle brutalnie przerwana, gdy ponownie poczuł na swoich ustach jej własne, nadspodziewanie gorące i nadspodziewanie chciwe. Tym razem pocałunek był długi i bardzo, bardzo namiętny. Poczuł jak jego dłoń mimowolnie wślizguje się pod jej bluzkę, pragnąc kontaktu z nagą skórą, jak pieści miejsca dotychczas dla niej zakazane. Przyciągnął ją mocniej do siebie, czując jak w zamian jej dłonie przesuwają się po jego szyi i brzuchu.

_Czemu ona... ? Boże..._

Gdy chwilę później dosiadła go, sytuując się na jego brzuchu i umiejętnie rozkładając ciężar na oba kolana, tak by nie zrobić mu krzywdy, gdy z ustami wciąż na jego własnych nagle jednym ruchem zdarła z jego torsu koszulę, jej włosy łaskoczące nagle bardzo wyczuloną skórę, wiedział już...

Wiedział, że tama właśnie pękła.

_Co ja robię?_

_ ..._było ostatnią względnie trzeźwą myślą w głowie Johna Connora, przywódcy tego co zostało z ludzkości, gdy zsuwał czarną koszulkę z ramion terminatora wysłanego niegdyś by go zabić.

Potem zaś fala wstrzymywanych przez ćwierć wieku uczuć i pragnień zalała go kompletnie.

Dla wszystkiego bowiem istnieje pierwszy raz.

*** FIN ***

Posłowie:

_Mam nadzieję że ta scena nie wzięła was zbytnio z zaskoczenia. Ostatecznie, wysyłałem sygnały przez całe opowiadanie. Jeśli jednak wzięła, to mam nadzieję że było to zaskoczenie pozytywne. Myślę też że w jej kontekście w końcu w pełni zrozumiały jest tytuł :) ._

_ W komentarzu do rozdziału czwartego – Białe Kruki to mój własny wymysł, oczywiście. Connor promuje Craiga bo wymaga tego sytuacja, ale także dlatego że lojalność chłopaka, jego nietypowe podejście do maszyn i otwarty umysł robią na nim duże wrażenie._

_Pisząc ten fic mierzyłem w coś troszkę głębszego i cięższego niż się na ogół przyjmuje. Próbowałem pobawić się troszkę tematem lojalności (postać Craiga, kontrastowana z osobami innych żołnierzy, a także postacie Larsona i Billiego), żalu (Connor i Ally) oraz nieco tragicznej (czy na pewno?) w swojej naturze miłości, ukazywanej z różnych perspektyw._

_ Stawiałem pytania, starając się jednak nie udzielać zbyt wielu odpowiedzi. _

_ Gdzie leży granica poświęcania się dla dobra ogółu? Czy ostatnia scena była chwilą słabości, błędem który, jeśli wyjdzie na jaw, może zachwiać zaufaniem do lidera? Czy po prostu ludzką reakcją? Długo oczekiwanym happy endem? A może tym wszystkim na raz? Czy Cameron może dać mu to czego chce? Co nią kieruje, gdy na końcu rzuca się na niego jak wygłodniały wilk? Oprogramowanie, reakcja na jego pragnienia? Emocje? Dusza? _

_ Zauważyliście zapewne że ani razu w ciągu całej opowieści nie wszedłem do jej głowy, ani razu nie próbowałem rozwiać tajemnicy, zamiast tego racząc czytelnika tym co myśli i czuje John, albo inni bohaterowie. Każdy musi sam zdecydować co jest prawdą a co jedynie nadzieją. _

_Dziękuję wszystkim za feedback i wsparcie. Mam nadzieję na dalsze komentarze, teraz gdy __historia stanowi już zamkniętą całość._

_

* * *

_

_ Anika – teraz, kiedy historyjka się domknęła, mogę w końcu w spokoju, bez spoilerów, odpowiedzieć na bardzo fajną reckę którą od Ciebie dostałem przy okazji 3 rozdziału. Dziękuje za wysokie noty w kwestii stylu i zauważanie pracy pompowanej w każdym rozdziale w opisy i pewną poetykę narracji. Naprawdę, sporo dla mnie znaczy że było to zauważalne :)._

_ Bardzo ciesze się też że podchwyciłaś kwestię patetycznej nuty. Zabieg był zamierzony, patos był takim moim sposobem na zostawienie czytelnikowi wskazówki że coś nie jest do końca tak, jak __być powinno. Bo przecież czy naprawdę tak wyobrażalibyśmy sobie pogrzeb Cam, gdyby rzeczywiście miało do niego dojść? Osobiście próbując zobrazować sobie taką scenę widzę raczej obraz bardzo kameralny, osobisty i strasznie, strasznie smutny._

_ Tak naprawdę, to jedynymi rzeczami które w całej tej scenie były w pełni prawdziwe były: Ally (biedactwo oczywiście nie widziało o mistyfikacji, stąd żal Johna i uwaga o podjętych decyzjach), reakcja Johna na zachowanie Ally, oraz jego wpływ na ludzi, który rzeczywiście wyobrażam sobie mniej więcej w taki sposób. Reszta to gra Johna, wymierzona w to by zdenerwować jego przeciwnika i sprowokować do ataku na podsuniętą ofiarę. Ally została wręcz wprowadzona do tej sceny po to by jej naturalna, mocna reakcja stanowiła swego rodzaju kontrast do "teatralnego" Johna. To była najtrudniejsza scena całego opowiadania, cholernie długo się nad nią nasiedziałem :) ._

_ Z zachowania Cam już jednak nie potrafię się wytłumaczyć :). Osobiście uznałem po prostu że 25 lat to szmat czasu, być może dość by mogła zacząć pokazywać w swoim zachowaniu jakieś szersze symptomy emocji wobec innych niż John istot. W serialu w ponad rok, czy niecałe dwa nauczyła się naprawdę dużo. Uczciwie muszę jednak przyznać, że popełniłem pewne potknięcie – uśmiech który wspominasz miał być w założeniu reakcją na lizak, na otrzymanie prezentu, taką nieco dziecinną, tyle że niestety nie wyklarowałem tego wystarczająco._

_ Johna wyobrażam sobie mniej więcej w sposób w który go ukazałem, poza oczywiście specjalnie przerysowaną sceną "pogrzebu". Być może też miejscami kreśliłem go nieco zbyt wyraźnie, zbyt mocno, aczkolwiek to także miało swój cel – chodziło o ukazanie dzięki temu kontrastu pomiędzy Johnem dla wszystkich, a Johnem dla Cam, kiedy są tylko w dwójkę. Podkreślenie tego, że śliczny cyborg jest bodaj jedyną osobą która tak naprawdę go rozumie._

_ To chyba tyle. Dziękuję za detaliczny i kontruktywny feedback przez całe opowiadanie. Ah, i gratuluje przejrzenia mojej małej decepcji :P (w ostatnim akapicie recki zgadłaś, de facto, jak wygląda sytuacja – miałaś oczywiście rację, nie mógłbym tak łatwo zamordować Cameron ;) )_

_

* * *

_

_ jacekjan – jeśli jeszcze mnie czytasz, z całego serca dziękuję za review za reviewem, a szczególnie niesamowitą uwagę na temat stylu i opisów przy okazji 3 rozdziału (o tym że można poczuć miejsca i ludzi). To naprawdę sporo dla mnie znaczy, że ludzie rozpoznają i lubią sposób w jaki opisuję w swojej pracy rzeczywistość._

_ Przepraszam za wszystkie ciężkie chwile, mam jednak nadzieję że końcówka pozostawiła Cię usatysfakcjonowanym i szczęśliwym fanem :) . Dlatego tak mi zależało na tym byś doczytał do końca :P._

_

* * *

_

_ Na sam koniec napiszę jeszcze, że rozpatruje napisanie sequela, podejmującego relacje Johna i Cam w miejscu w którym zostawia ich ta historia, z solidnym dodatkiem (w zasadzie to tak pół na pół) wątków wojennych, rozwijających fabułę w szerszym, światowym kontekście (nie tylko jednego wydarzenia, jak to opowiadanie). Decyzja na razie nie zapadła, więc zainteresowanie może być głównym czynnikiem pomagającym mi w jej podjęciu. Jeśli chcielibyście zobaczyć coś takiego, nie wahajcie się cisnąć we mnie jakimś komentarzem._

_ Aquma, 08.06.2010 (choć myślami od paru tygodni 2032)_


End file.
